Memories
by Sada Pazaki
Summary: A mysterious book that once belonged to an equally mysterious pony reveals things about the past Twilight never would have suspected...
1. Chapter 1

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I DO NOT own anypony! Well, except Serenity :3 Everypony else belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter One

Twilight cheerily trotted through one of the many gardens of Canterlot. Just last night Princess Celestia had sent her a letter inviting her to join her for lunch. As the letter had said, it was a way to "make up for not having much time together during the Grand Galloping Gala and as further congratulations for defeating Discord."

Feeling eager, Twilight had wasted no time that morning and arrived at Canterlot early. So early in fact, she had spent the last hour or so taking a detour through the gardens. It was peaceful and the air was fresh and clean smelling. The surroundings were very beautiful...until she noticed the labyrinth to her left.

She frowned, remembering the trials she and her friends had had to put up with in that dark, twisting place. It had been the perfect set up for the 'little games' of Discord; Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. She quickly trotted passed it but, as if summoned by her thoughts, Discord's statue appeared on her right. She tried to ignore it. His new statue bothered her for some reason. Maybe it was his expression. A pony didn't have to be very observant to notice his face was permanently frozen in a look of terror.

Feelings of slight remorse rose up within her, for his sake. It somehow didn't seem fair for him to turn into stone again. It made sense and she honestly wouldn't have expected anything different from the Elements of Harmony but...it just didn't seem fair. She started to turn around to go another way when she heard a soft sound. Fear shot through her body, images of Discord suddenly breaking loose again and turning all Equestria upside down filled her mind. She forced herself to approach his statue, just to check on him, and noticed the true source of the sound.

A pony was sitting in front of his statue. She wondered how she hadn't noticed her before. The pony was...gray. Gray as the stone that made up Discord's statue. Twilight had never seen a pony of that shade of gray before before. Her black mane was cropped in a short, severe style and had a few silver-gray streaks running through it. Her tail was the same. She wore a colorless, ragged old cape that covered most of her body so she couldn't see her cutie mark.

The pony looked absolutely miserable. Twilight couldn't help but wonder what terrible thing Discord must have done to her. He had too have done something since that was the only reason why she would think anypony would sit beneath his statue like that. Concerned, she walked up to the pony and said, "Hello there. Is something wrong?"

The pony opened her colorless eyes and gave her a side glance, "No, nothing is wrong," the dark rings under her eyes sharply stood out against the gray, "Everything is quiet and peaceful, just as it should be."

Twilight blinked, "Ah, yes, yes it is."

She stood there, watching the pony who sat in silence, staring up at Discord's statue and acting like she wasn't even there. Finally Twilight said, "Well, I guess I better get going," she started to walk away then stopped. Maybe the pony was just shy. She turned back and tried being friendly one more time, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

The pony's head shot up and she turned toward her with a deep frown. Her hard gray eyes bored into her's as she pointed an accusing hoof, "You? You are the holder of the sixth Element of Harmony?"

Startled, Twilight backed up a little, "Why yes, I-"

"And you did this to him?" the pony pointed at Discord. Twilight stammered, "W-what?"

Suddenly calming, the pony said, "I'm sorry, that was unfair," she took in a breath then shouted, "You AND your stupid friends did this to him!"

Anger swept through Twilight at her words, "Now wait a minute! What we did was for the good of Equestria! We saved it by defeating Discord!"

The pony snorted, glaring mightily, "But you didn't have to turn him back to stone!"

Twilight yelled back, "I had no say in the matter!"

"So the beloved Sun Princess told you to do it?" the pony sneered, "She didn't want to lose her favorite lawn ornament?"

"No!" Twilight was furious, "It just happened that way! Princess Celestia had nothing to do with it!"

They both stopped, the pony glaring and Twilight panting. Taking in several breaths, the pony stated, "So you had no control over his fate. You were simply used by the elements as a way to focus and direct their power."

Twilight sat down, attempting to control herself, and smoothed down her mane, "That's right. I didn't know what would happen when we used them. We just-"

"Used them to save Equestria," the pony looked away with a downcast expression again, "Please forgive my harshness towards you. I spoke out of anger and surprise, not knowledge."

"Uh," the sudden change of attitude was confusing but Twilight tried to smile, "It's okay, I can tell you're already upset about something."

The pony gazed back up at Discord without comment, tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly curious, Twilight asked, "Why are you so emotional over Discord? Did you meet him sometime during his escape?"

The pony gave her a thoughtful glance then looked back up at the statue, "What do you think? Should I tell her?" she tilted her head to the side with one ear up as though listening to something, "He says the look on your face would be worth it...but now wouldn't be good. The princess is coming."

Twilight stood up and looked around, "She is?"

She glanced up to see Princess Luna trotting passed a little ways off and lost her enthusiasm. Luna was far nicer now that she wasn't trying to cover Equestria in eternal night but she had been hoping it was Princess Celestia.

"It's just Luna," she said to the nameless pony over her shoulder and waved a hoof, calling, "Hello your highness!"

Seeing her, Luna paused then flapped her wings, taking flight and landing before her with a yawn, "Good morning Twilight Sparkle," she looked around, "Who were you speaking too?"

"You could hear me? Wow," Twilight looked behind herself, "I was talking to-" she blinked. The gray pony was no longer there, "Wait, where did she go?"

She and Luna glanced around but no pony was in sight. Luna shrugged, "I couldn't see anypony before. Who was it?"

"That's odd," Twilight murmured, "She was this weird gray pony. I think she was a friend of Discord."

Luna's eyes widened in shock, "A gray pony? What was her cutie mark?"

Twilight shrugged, "I couldn't see any cutie mark. She wore this cape thingy."

Luna looked disturbed, "Oh dear...did she say anything?"

"Well yes, she did," Twilight said almost jokingly, "She had lots to say once I got her talking."

Leaning in close, Luna whispered, "Did she say she was going to do anything?"

"No," Twilight felt slightly confused, "She was just upset about Discord being turned to stone again."

Luna sighed, "Well if that's all," she briefly shook herself, "Are you going to visit my sister?"

"Um, yes but is there something I should know about?"

"Oh yes," Luna looked around, "You're going to be late."

"I am?" Twilight looked up at the sun then bowed, "You'll have to excuse me princess!"

"One moment," Luna quickly said, "Be sure to tell my sister what you told me. She'll want to know."

"Of course," Twilight felt suspicion take hold, "Tell me, is this pony some sort of past villain I need to know about? She seemed to have some knowledge of the Elements of Harmony."

Luna frowned muttering, "Probably not," then started trotting off, "Just tell my sister about her."

Twilight nodded, "Okay..." and watched her leave, "That was...also odd...oh yeah!" she started running towards the palace, "I'm going to be late!"

...

There's the first chapter! More's a coming soon so just hang in tight!

Please comment :3

...

EDIT: Cleaned up this chapter a bit, so now it's even better! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I DO NOT own anypony! Well, except Serenity :3 Everypony else belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter Two

Fortunately Twilight wasn't late to meet Princess Celestia. However, she did embarrass herself by rushing into the throne room right as some of the princess's guards were escorting the royal alicorn out. Celestia was quick to alleviate her embarrassment though, saying she was delighted to see her. They both settled down to a royal brunch being served by elegant servants.

After they were served delicious-looking food, the princess started the conversation with, "Again I congratulate you and your friends for all your efforts in defeating Discord. You all went through much pain to put him back in his place."

As thrilled as Twilight was to see the princess, those words made her feel awkward. She remembered the tears in the mysterious, gray pony's eyes and nodded, "Thank you princess."

"Perhaps we should have a holiday in your honor?" Princess Celestia continued cheerfully, "How about Harmony Holiday?" she delicately chuckled. Twilight felt her smile become strained, "Sounds catchy. Heh."

Noticing her awkwardness, Celestia quickly became more serious, "Is there something on your mind my favorite student?"

"Well..." Twilight bit her lower lip, "I met this gray pony on the way here."

Celestia nodded, all smiles.

"I don't know her name but she was in front of Discord's statue," Twilight continued, "I think she was mourning for him. Luna told me that I should let you know."

"Oh?" Celestia's smile had frozen, "What kind of pony was she? Unicorn? Pegasus? Or perhaps an Earth Pony?"

"I think she was an Earth Pony," Twilight answered, "She wore a gray cape that covered most of her body so I guess she might of had wings. Oh, and I couldn't see a cutie mark either...are you okay?"

Princess Celestia looked shocked, "I just didn't think..." she said breathlessly, "But it makes sense...that she should show up now. After all this time."

Twilight began to feel worried again, "Your highness, I think you should tell me what's going on. What is so special about this pony?"

Celestia looked down at her food then back up, "Her name was Serenity and...she's been gone for a long...long time. I don't know how old she is. She was only a foal when Discord first found her and brought her to his palace."

Twilight's eyes went wide, "His palace? But that can't be possible!" her mind went through several calculations, "That would mean she was around when he was still ruling...she would have to be over a thousand years old! But she looks no older than me!"

The princess nodded, "I know it sounds a bit strange-"

"A bit strange?" Twilight interrupted, "You're talking about a pony: a normal, non-magical Earth Pony, being almost as old as you! And you're...you're-" she stopped, realizing how silly and disrespectful she was being. Embarrassed yet again and fearing the worst, she sank down, "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

Celestia quietly chuckled, "I can understand your confusion. I felt it myself for a long while after Discord was first defeated."

Twilight quickly asked, "Then you don't know how she came to be so old?"

"No, I don't," Celestia looked thoughtful, "But I have my theories."

Twilight waited for her to expand on that but she remained silent, "Okay, you said Discord found her? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Celestia replied, "He simply brought her back to his palace one day and it was there she stayed."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, obviously discontent with her answer.

Celestia sighed, "You have to understand, it was a difficult time for me. My sister and I were...servants under him. It was humiliating; he took such pleasure in torturing us...and with the most aggravating jokes. Most of which involved buckets or pies," she scowled for a moment before her face snapped back to its normal 'pleasant look', "That's beside the point though. He had a habit of randomly popping in and out of rooms without warning so it wasn't surprising when he suddenly appeared in front of me while I was trying to clean some floating tiles. He had his back to me so I'm not sure if he knew I was there at first but he was cackling at something he was holding out in front of him. It was a little purple, dirt-covered foal. Much like yourself when you were young, only dirtier of course. The poor thing looked as though she had been through one of his hurricanes then rolled down a rocky hill. Her mane and tail were messy and cut unattractively short. I was worried that he had done his worse to her but, for some reason, she was grinning ear-to-ear."

Twilight leaned forward, "So what happened?"

"He stopped laughing long enough to say something like, "Welcome to my palace of chaos!" she waved an elegant hoof expressively, "Feel free to walk along the walls and eat some clouds! They're melon-flavored today". He then threw her into the air with another laugh, "Just don't fall through any holes you make while snacking!" I was surprised by the filly's response. She laughed and started walking in the air as though she were born to do so. That was when he noticed me," she rolled her eyes, "Of course the first thing he does is inform me that the buckets on my hoofs were very becoming."

"You were wearing buckets?" Twilight asked skeptically and Celestia quickly said, "They hadn't been there until he mentioned them."

"I see. So what happened next?"

"Your highness!"

A blue stallion rushed into the room and Celestia straightened, "What is it Stormcloud?"

He saluted and stated, "There is a matter in Bridletown that needs your attention."

She sighed, "Indeed? I will be there momentarily."

Stormcloud bowed and rushed back out of the room. Celestia stood, "I'm sorry Twilight but it seems that I'm out of leisure time."

"But what about Serenity!" Twilight jumped up, "You were acting so worried, I was afraid that there was some new villain on the loose that I had to use the elements on!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Celestia calmly stated, "Serenity might have been...well acquainted with Discord, but she was never evil like him."

Twilight frowned but stopped the words "Who said Discord was evil?" teetering on the tip of her tongue. She didn't think Celestia would be too thrilled with that statement. Instead, she said, "I should probably know everything you can tell me about her though. Just in case. Maybe you could send me the information by letter?"

Celestia opened her mouth then sighed. Her long, white horn glowed as she said, "I will entrust something to you. Something you must not share with anypony understand?"

Twilight eagerly nodded.

"Serenity spent much of her time writing. Surprising since she had no magic to help her," Celestia continued, "She wrote down almost everything that ever happened to her...ah, in this book here."

A large book floated into the room and gently landed on the table beside Twilight. She stared at it in wonder. It looked like a foal's art project gone wrong. Colorful ribbons were crudely attached onto its cover, bits and pieces of paper stuck out of the pages, and glitter had been glued on to form the words "Serenity's Adventures of a Lifetime!" Curious, she started to lift the cover.

"Do not read it here please," Celestia leaned down towards her, "It's like a diary. It should be read in private."

Twilight frowned, "If it's like a diary, I probably shouldn't read it."

Celestia shook her head, "It's not _that_ much like a diary. There are no deep, dark secrets to be found. Besides, she left it at my disposal because she did not wish to have it anymore."

"So she _gave_ it to you?"

"More like she left it behind when she left us and she never tried to get it back."

Twilight blinked at Celestia's small 'n' sweet smile, "Okay then."

Celestia touched her horn to Twilight's forehead, "I'm sure it contains all you need and more. Now farewell my trusted student."

There was a flash of light and Twilight found herself back in her library. She looked around in confusion, taking note of Serenity's book beside her, "Wait, what? Did the princess send me back here?"

"Hey Twilight!"

She looked up to see her dragon assistant coming into the room with a stack of books, "Hello Spike!"

"What are you doing back so soon? I didn't even hear you come in!" he wobbled over to where a pile of books was slowly growing, "I thought you wouldn't be back until evening."

"Well, the princess had to go to Bridletown so she sent me home early."

"Oh, in that case, maybe you can help with these books?"

"Sorry Spike," she trotted passed him, Serenity's clunky book floating behind her, "But the princess gave me an important assignment. I'll be reading on my bed."

"What? On your bed?" he tried to put the books down gently and succeeded, "Why not in here?"

"I don't want to distract you from your work," she cheerfully replied and disappeared. Spike sighed, "Okay, whatever," and wiped his forehead before placing a hand on the stacked books. The books trembled and promptly fell around him, "Oh noooo!"

Twilight did not hear his yell as she climbed onto her bed, eager to read Serenity's book. Making herself comfortable, she slowly opened the cover...

Discord's head suddenly popped up in a cloud of confetti. Twilight fell back with a gasp but quickly realized his head was only paper on a spring. It bounced back and forth playfully. Almost mockingly. She frowned at it and it's silly grin. Going back up to the book, she saw a hoof-written note in the corner of the first page:

~Today Discord put this new joke in my book. It worked fabulously and made me laugh for the longest time. I could hardly write for laughing so much...~

An image of a purple pony with messy black and violet hair filled her mind. Silver bracelets flashed on her legs as she happily walked among her many books that lay on the ground or floated in the air. With a bounce, she stopped in front of a book that looked much like the one Twilight was reading. Humming contentedly, she opened it to be met with the same surprise Twilight had just encountered. The pony leaped back with a startled yelp and stared at the bobbling Discord head before letting loose howls of laughter. The image started to fade as the real Discord suddenly flashed into being behind the pony, pointing at the book and laughing loudly...

Twilight blinked. She was back on her bed...in her room. She looked around in confusion. What had she just seen?

...

Chapter Two! I hope you are enjoying the story so far for there is far more to come!

Please Comment :3

...

Edit: Cleaned up some spelling and such ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I own NOTHING! Except Serenity. Maybe she will one day make me rich...

Part Three

Twilight glanced back down at Serenity's book warily and noticed the bobbing Discord head and spring were gone. Cautiously she turned the page. It was covered with a badly drawn doodle of a pony playing in what seemed to be the roots of an upside down tree. Below it was a whole paragraph of the ancient pony's scrawl:

~I have lost the ability to speak properly today. It all happened because of one of the trees I was playing in a while back. The sky was a lovely pink shade at the time and I was trying to climb to the very top of the tree's roots...~

Another image like before rose up in her mind, making her oblivious to everything else around her. It was the same purple pony as before that entered her vision, only younger and much dirtier. She was balancing on a high...root. Twilight looked around in mild interest. There was the ground beneath her hoofs, distant rolling hills, and dozens of upside down trees with their roots stuck up in the air. However, there were gaps here and there; white patches in the distance, white smudges among the trees, even bits of the tree the pony was in seemed blurred.

Twilight frowned in thought as she considered the causes of this. There was obviously some sort of magic in the book that allowed the reader to actually see what was being written about, but why the missing pieces? Was it because the book was so old? Perhaps its magic was wearing out. Or maybe there was another less obvious reason.

Suddenly curious, she glanced down at herself to see she was see-through and a strange bluish color. She immediately thought of when she had accused Discord of not playing fair after the labyrinth that her friends had been corrupted in disappeared. She thought that he said the Elements of Harmony were hidden in the labyrinth but he had hysterically laughed in response. Snapping his talons, he transported the two of them back to when he had given his 'clue' to where the elements were at. They both had looked just the same as she did now. Shock and just a small bit of fear ran through her body. This book's power...was it Discord's doing?

She looked back up as the pony she assumed was a young Serenity continued climbing higher. Her face was scrunched together in the effort it took to remain balanced and Twilight wondered why she was climbing the tree in the first place. Serenity struggled and grunted, climbing higher and higher until finally, amazingly, she reached the 'top'. Once there, she started moving her front hoofs around as though...doing...something.

Twilight squinted her eyes and tried to walk forward only to find she couldn't move. With a sigh she resigned herself to having to wait for whatever was going to happen. Eventually there was a gleeful squeal and, to Twilight's horror, Serenity jumped from the tree-roots and...dangled. In the air.

"What?" Twilight leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the floating pony. She was acting as though she were hanging from a rope in her mouth but she couldn't see anything there. Slowly Serenity began to descend, gaily swinging her legs back and forth, obviously pleased with whatever she had accomplished.

As she came within five feet of the ground, Twilight could finally see the thin string in her mouth and the cloud on the other end. Twilight raised an eyebrow at the orange cloud. It reminded her of the cotton candy clouds Discord had made but those were pink. What did orange clouds do?

"Hee hee ha! I got you!" Serenity cackled after pinning down the string under a giant rock, "Let's see what flavor you are today!"

She eagerly leaped forward, diving into the cloud with mouth wide open. She went in so deep, only her flank and back legs could be seen. Her scruffy black and purple tail wiggled to and fro then suddenly froze. Twilight watched as her back legs started flailing frantically, working to get her out of the cloud. She came out with a plop, landing on the ground covered in orange goo.

"Iloccorb ekil setsat ti!" she screamed is disgust then stopped, "Yas I did tahw?"

Twilight felt a giggle make it's way up her throat as the young pony ran in circles screaming unintelligible things. She would have thought her to be horribly upset if Serenity's screams hadn't been broken with shrill laughter. She acted as though she were enjoying whatever the cloud did to her.

Suddenly she ran off like her tail was on fire. Twilight gasped as the scenery around her began to change, becoming blurred and unimportant. A primitive little village soon appeared and she could only watch helplessly as Serenity ran among the inhabits trying to communicate with her garbled speech. No pony could understand her...

Twilight took in a deep breath. She was back on her bed. Hurriedly she turned the page. There was a picture of Serenity...flying? Falling? What had she gotten herself into now? Twilight quickly began to read:

~The roads all move today. It was like a wonderful ride! But it was scary too...~

Things blurred around her and she found herself beside a road...that was indeed moving. She turned to see where it led to and found herself looking into Serenity's big violet eyes. She was also watching the road with attentive interest.

"Wen si siht," she murmured. Suddenly she grinned, "Wonk I!" and jumped on. She happily chuckled as she rode the road and Twilight found herself moving along with her. The road twisted this way and that, went up and down. Because of Twilight's perspective, she was able to see that after one of the 'ups' the road disappeared over a huge mud pit. There was nothing she could do to warn the little pony as she went up, gasped, then fell into the mud with a giant squish.

Serenity managed to drag herself out, shaking off the mud but, to Twilight's surprise, she let loose a whoop, ran over to the road, and jumped back on. Again and again, the young pony rode the road, doing flips and dives into the mud and sometimes running backwards against the flow of the road to make it more challenging.

It was during one of these times that there was a sudden flash in the distance. Sounding like an overworked machine, the road started becoming faster and faster until little Serenity was running as fast as she could to stay in one place. The road was too fast though and she was whisked towards the mud. Or not. The broken end of the road had tilted up so when she reached it she was flung high up into the air with a terrified scream.

"Serenity!" Twilight yelled in vain, stomping a hoof in anger. This was Discord's doing of course. Didn't he realize that he was putting ponies in danger with his pranks? Didn't he care that he had just thrown a young filly up into the air with a risk of her falling to her death? Didn't he-

"Pleeeeeeeh!" Serenity was coming back down, apparently unable to even scream correctly, "Pleeeh eeeem!"

There was another flash and she suddenly appeared only a few feet above the mud, "Kee!"

Splat! Serenity landed on her hooves, looking very confused. She stood still, staring straight ahead and taking in deep breaths. Twilight felt concern for the young pony, she must have been scared half to death. Abruptly Serenity started laughing. It wasn't genuine laughter, it sounded too strained for that, but still she laughed as she squished out of the mud and shook herself off.

Twilight watched in disbelief as she shakily started off in some random direction. How could that pony just...laugh? And after something like that? Was there something wrong with her? Like, mentally?

"Maybe she's like Pinkie Pie," she murmured to herself as she slowly became aware of her bed again, "Maybe laughter is how she deals with fear," and she turned the page.

...

Dun dun dun! Chapter Three at your services -bows- Please comment and all that jazz! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

Part Four

Turning the page, Twilight finally found what she was looking for. It was a picture of Discord. His mouth was open as though in laughter and Serenity had drawn herself looking up at him. Below were the words:

~I have been trying to get some food to eat but no pony could give me any because it is so scarce. That won't matter anymore though. I made a new friend and no longer need to worry about food...~

Images blurred yet again and she felt the passing of time. Things solidified into another village scene, this time covered in...snow? She looked around in confusion. Snow didn't really seem to be Discord's style...then she noticed a sign by a cart with some shriveled squash proclaiming "Mid-summer Sale!"

She sighed. Snow in the middle of summer. That was more like it.

"_Sugar flakes fall doooooown among my ponies. Tasting ever so sweeeeet to my tongue. Where my poooonies are though, noooo one can teeeeeeell!_"

"Discord?" she looked up towards the familiar voice to see an even more familiar serpentine figure gliding through the air, singing his silly song.

"_Sugar flakes, sugar flakes, ah my lovely sugar flakes..._" he dipped upside down with his mouth open. Some flakes of 'snow' fell into his mouth and he licked them up with a contented sigh, "Aaaaaah, the sheer bliss of it all," he turned in a full circle, looking below himself in mild irritation, "And no pony around to enjoy it but me? That's no fun at all!"

He breathed in until his chest looked as though it were about to explode. Before he could release whatever he was planning though, the sound of a giggle caught his attention. He continued holding in his breath, looking rather ridiculous, and turned his head in the direction of the sound. It was Serenity. Twilight caught sight of young pony and frowned. She looked terrible. Thin and feeble looking, she was dancing among the sugar, greedily eating as many flakes as she could.

Twilight glanced back at Discord to see him back to normal, stroking his little beard and grinning in amusement. He twirled and sank lower in the sky singing, "_One little pony dancing in my snow. One turn, two turn, three_...oh come on! Try again!"

Serenity, also noticing his presence, had started spinning in response to his song but she quickly lost her balance, dizzily falling to the ground. Discord appeared above her laughing, "Get up little pony!"

"Yzzid oot m'i tub!"

Discord blinked and sank even lower, "What?"

"Yzzid oot m'i!"

"Ah," Discord crossed his arms with a laugh, "You took a bite of one of thooose clouds. Easily fixed," he snapped a claw, "There! Try it now."

Serenity blinked and squeaked, "I...I can talk?"

"That's right!" Discord grinned, "Now get up!"

Seeing that she could speak normally again, she did get up and tried bouncing in a circle, "Whoohoo! I can talk again!" before falling to the ground again because of her shaky legs. Twilight watched with keen interest as Discord hovered directly above the pony with a frown, "Now why can't you stay up when I tell you to?" his eyes narrowed, "You haven't eaten any cabbage lately have you?"

Serenity shook her head, "I... haven't eaten anything. In a while," she smiled up at him. Discord frowned even deeper, "And **WHY **may I ask haven't you eaten anything?"

"Well I can usually feed myself when there's food to spare," she gestured around her, "But they have so little food and I'm not from their village so-"

"So they let you staaarve?" Discord glared around him, "Selfish ponies," he rubbed his hands together with a dark smile, "They should be punished..."

"They just want enough food to eat," Serenity ventured, "If they had more food, I'm sure they-"

"Of course," he twirled up higher with his mismatched arms crossed, "Sharing is all fine and dandy when there's plenty to go around, blah blah blah. Here," he pointed down at her, "I'll give these selfish ponies food and I bet they **STILL** won't feed you."

Serenity frowned, "But I'm sure that with enough food-"

"Your faith in your own kind is touching," Discord sounded disgusted, "But you'll see," and he vanished with a flash. Serenity shook her head defiantly, "You're wrong. You'll see. You're-ah!"

A carrot suddenly popped into being beside her. Her eyes widened and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She quickly snatched up the carrot, devouring it as more and more began to appear. There was more than just carrots though. Corn, apples, cucumbers and squash that actually looked edible was popping into existence everywhere.

There was a low squeak and Twilight looked behind her to see a stallion's head poking out from one of the houses. He looked back and forth in shock then shouted out, "He's gone! And there's food everywhere!"

At his call many others poured out of their dwellings, exclaiming over the food.

"There's so much!"

"We can feed our families!"

"But what if it's another trick?"

A pony stared at Serenity who was eagerly starting on a long cucumber and yelled, "Nothing's happening to her! It must be safe!"

"Gather it up and bring it inside before he comes back! Quickly!"

At those words even more residents left the houses with baskets and bags. The produce on the ground quickly disappeared into these and was brought into the houses. Serenity soon found herself alone once again and surrounded by nothing but sugar crystals crushed into the earth, "Hello?"

"Heeellooo."

Serenity flinched as Discord appeared in front of her with a raised eyebrow, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ask for some food."

Looking determined, she shakily stood and started towards the nearest door. Closely observing Discord, Twilight noticed his skeptical look as he watched the pony walk; his paw and talons placed on his hips with a disapproving air.

"Excuse me?" Serenity knocked on the door, "Excuuuse me!"

The door cracked open, "Who is-oh."

Serenity smiled, "Hello, I was wondering if you could spare me some food. I'm really very hungry and I haven't-"

"You're the one Discord was talking to."

She blinked, "Discord?"

"Yes," the speaker sounded hostile, "We saw you talking to him just a little while ago. Who are you? One of his spies?"

"What?" she looked behind her but Discord was nowhere to be seen, "I didn't know that was-"

"You didn't know?" the voice scoffed, "Where are you from?"

Serenity's ears drooped, "I-I'm from Daisyville..."

"Daisyville? What are you trying to do? Steal our food? Well you can't have any!" the door slammed shut and the now muffled voice could be heard saying, "That pony from Daisyville was trying to run off with our food!"

Shock and disappointment flitted across Serenity's face, "But I...I..." tears started forming in her eyes, "I'm just hungry..."

"Oooh, my poor, poor little pony."

Twilight scowled up at Discord who lounged on the rooftop above, "I told you they wouldn't give you food even if they had it."

"But...but why?" Serenity sniffed and hiccuped. Discord rolled onto his stomach, hands resting under his bearded chin, "Because they're selfish. They have no sense of generosity. Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk, don't cry tinny pony," tears had started pouring down Serenity's face, "I much preferred it when you were dizzily dancing and eating my sugar. Here, look up."

Still sniffing, Serenity looked up. Discord was dangling his eagle arm over her, rubbing his talons together to make more flakes of sugar drift down from them. They gently landed on her face and skinny body. Twilight found herself shocked by this act of kindness on his account. The tiniest of smiles was beginning to appear on Serenity's face and Discord chuckled, "That's right, no need to be upset because of some stupid ponies with no sense of enjoyment. I'm sure I never am. Come now, smile!"

Reaching down he started tickling her under her chin. She immediately started laughing, "Ah! St-sto-stop! Ah hahaaa stop it! Whoohahaha!"

"Not until you answer me one question," Twilight didn't trust the cunning expression on his face, "What are you going to do now?"

"I-I don't know!" Serenity managed to gasp through her laughter, "Move on?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," he stopped tickling her and flashed behind her, "That simply won't do," he appeared to think about it for an exaggerated amount of time while Serenity recovered from his tickle-attack. Twilight glanced around, noticing the occasional eye peeking out at the scene, and wondered what the villagers thought of what they saw. They obviously hated and feared Discord but why didn't Serenity? Was it because she was so young and all alone?

"I got it!" Discord picked Serenity up, "I'll take you to my amaaazing palace where you can eat anything you want and have all the fun you can handle!" he grinned at her like a lunatic, "You like games right?"

Serenity blinked and nodded, "Love them."

"Excellent!" Discord exclaimed, letting go of her and dramatically flinging his arms into the air, "We'll play tons of games! Pulling pranks by day and plotting by night and visa-versa!" he put his paw and talons on his face, "I can see it all now: Celestia's face. She would never see it coming. HA! Priceless!"

He burst out laughing as though from some private joke. Serenity, having landed on the ground with a thump, merely gazed up at him with a look of curiosity, "Are you really...Discord?"

He immediately stopped laughing and stared down at her, "What? You don't know who I am?" flashing away, he reappeared on another house rooftop sitting in a ridiculous-looking throne. Striking a pose, he proclaimed, "I am indeed Discord! King of ALL Equestria and Lord of Chaos!" lightning momentarily blazed in the sky as he leaned forward, "And who are you little pony?"

Serenity's mouth hung open at his display but she quickly recovered. Running through the leftover bits of sugar, she jumped onto the mostly empty squash cart, struck her own pose, and declared, "I am Serenity! Explorer Extraordinaire and Eater of Clouds!"

The smile on Discord's face widened as a faint sound started drifting from the houses and Twilight heard him mutter, "That settles it."

Serenity suddenly disappeared and plopped into his lap, "You shall be my Princess of Chaos until I say otherwise! How does that sound?"

He looked inviting even to Twilight but the hopeful expression that had appeared on Serenity's face vanished. She frowned and began sliding off his lap. He scowled and picked her up, "Now wait a minute. What do you say?"

She mirrored his scowl and growled, "NO thank you."

"WHAT?"

There was a flash accompanied by the sound of shrill, panicked cries and Twilight found herself surrounded by clouds with the sun shinning brightly in her eyes. What had those sounds been? Had Discord done something to the villager ponies?

"And here I was thinking we got along so well. State your reasons for refusing me pony and they better be good. I don't like being told no."

Twilight blinked in the light, eyes adjusting to reveal the silhouettes of Discord and Serenity floating in the sky.

"You said I could stay with you until you said otherwise. I'd rather not go with you at all then."

"So you'd rather starve than come with me?"

"If it's only for a little while, then yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get settled down just to get kicked out on a whim!"

Silence. Twilight felt a growing respect for Serenity. She seem far wiser than her age dictated.

"Explain pony."

"Well...after my daddy died, Lemontart took me in. She was nice to me until I was big enough to start doing things to help her in the garden. I did my best but...gardening is NOT my special talent. If anything, it's my UNtalent. When it became clear I was incapable of helping her, she kicked me out on my own. So, I'm used to being on my own now and I'd rather stay that way than get used to being taken care of and kicked out again. Get it?"

"Oh boo-hoo," Discord's form drifted around the filly, "If that's all, stay with me as long as you want."

"Really? I can? You won't ever kick me out?"

His eagle arm went up, "Cross my heart and hope to cry. Now come!" he grabbed her and there was another flash. Twilight rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was...a giant ballroom! The walls pulsed with moving clouds, giant white columns sparkled like sugar, and the flooring was rainbow-colored. She noted the individual tiles moved and floated around. Crouched on one such tile was...

"Celestia?" Twilight tried to step forward, forgetting she couldn't move. It was Celestia, though she looked far younger and...her mane and tail was an aqua-ish color?

"Welcome to my palace of chaos! Here you can walk along the walls when bored with the floor and ceiling and eat all the clouds you want! They're melon-flavored today."

She looked to see Discord standing not too far away, holding little Serenity up just as Celestia had described. He tossed her up laughing, "Just don't fall through any holes you make while snacking!"

Serenity laughed at his comment and started walking in the air with ease, "This is great!"

"I know," he smugly replied and turned around, "Ah, my dear Celestia, those buckets you're wearing are very becoming. They bring out your eyes."

Twilight tried not to snicker to herself as Celestia looked down at her hoofs that, amazingly, had buckets on them. She glared up at Discord, stomping one of her bucketed hoofs, "That's NOT funny."

"Oh," he smirked down at her, "Isn't it? Ooooh Serenity!" he called, "Tell me, are those bucket-shoes funny or not?"

Serenity stopped her floating about and looked at Celestia. She tilted her head, her cheeks started to bulge, she tried to hold it in...she failed.

"Bwahahahaaa!" she burst out laughing and Discord bent over backward to look into Celestia's face, "See? I was right and _YOU_ were wrong. Again."

Celestia turned away from him in disgust, "I hate you."

Discord straightened and Twilight noticed a hurt look briefly flicker across his face that a quickly replaced by a smirk, "How cruel of you to say my dear, and after all that I've offered you," he twisted around her, forcing her to face him, "My offer still stands. Think of it," he drew a claw down the side of her face, "Ruling Equestria beside me as Queen of Chaos, it can't sound that bad."

"I should be ruling Equestria anyways!" Celestia spat, "You're the one who took it away from my family, the **RIGHTFUL** rulers of Equestria, in the first place!"

Twilight had never seen Celestia look so bitter. She and Discord locked gazes, eyes narrowed in mutual discontentment, until he abruptly spun away from her. Looking unconcerned, he walked away with his arms swinging limply, nose in the air.

Serenity watched all this with wide eyes. Twilight couldn't tell how much of what happened she understood. The pony bit her lower lip as Discord plodded passed her, remaining silent. As though realizing something, he stopped in mid-step and looked down at her. His expression remained aloof as he waved his talons toward her, "Celestia, this is Serenity. She's my new princess and must be treated as such. Take care of her will you?" saying that he continued walking...down till he had sunk into the clouds. There was a moment of awkward silence then Celestia opened her mouth with a smile.

Before she could speak, Discord's lion paw popped out of the cloud he had gone into and, moving it like a mouth, his voice said, "Oh Serenity? Be sure you don't catch Celestia's cold. It's terribly infectious and has the unfortunate side-effect of killing one's sense of humor. Tootles!" his paw disappeared back into the cloud with a pop.

There was another awkward silence as both females probably wondered if Discord was still around. Eventually, Serenity giggled, "He's funny."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "He certainly seems to think so," smiling kindly, she walked over to the young pony, "So little one, why did Discord bring you here?"

Serenity beamed, "He's going to let me stay here and take care of me."

"Oh really," Celestia tossed her mane back, "Did he say that?"

Serenity nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't put weight into what he says," Celestia sighed, "He probably only brought you here in order to play jokes on you for a while. Goodness knows that must be why he keeps my sister and I around."

"I think you're wrong."

Celestia looked surprised by the filly's statement, "And why do you say that?"

Serenity bit her lower lip and attempted to toss her messy mane back like Celestia had, "I think...he didn't like seeing me starve. And I think he keeps you around because he likes you. He said he wanted you to be his queen. I don't know about your sister...to make you happy maybe?"

"Hm?" Celestia ignored what she said about her, "You were starving? Was there no one to help you?"

"There were plenty to help me after Discord made all that food appear," Serenity looked down in sadness, "But they wouldn't give me anything because I was from a different village."

"What?" Celestia stomped a hoof and flinched at the sound it made, "These stupid buckets! I hate them!" she bucked them off and they went flying into the air...and stayed there. Serenity frowned, "Why did you say you hated him? I think you hurt his feelings."

"Huh?" Celestia was still glaring at the buckets, "Oh, don't worry about him dear, he has no feelings to hurt."

Serenity's frown deepened, "I don't think-"

"Alright then!" Celestia cheerfully floated over to her, "First things first: however long you're here, know that I am here for you. I can act as a big sister for you!" she happily pranced around her, "You must meet my little sister Luna! She needs a fellow pony friend. Also," she looked her up and down, "A bath. You need to be bathed and then I will comb out your mane and uh, your...tail?"

Serenity blinked and looked back at her tail, wiggling it, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well it's so..." Celestia's eyes roved around before blurting out, "Scruffy."

"Scruffy?"

"Yes, it looks as though most of it was ripped off. All that's left looks like a messy bush."

"Oh," Serenity blushed, "I, uh-"

"Don't worry about it," Celestia gestured to her, "Come follow me and I'll help you look as cute as you can be."

Serenity's eyes widened in confusion but she followed closely after Celestia.

...

Two chapters in one days? What a treat! ;) Enjoy and please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I own NOTHING! Except Serenity :3

As the images around Twilight slowly faded, she noticed that she did not become aware of her bedroom again. Instead, the area around her shifted as a familiar voice read aloud in her head:

~Discord didn't show up again for a few days. At least, I think they were days. The sun and moon spent most of the time playing tag in the sky. Actually, I don't know how long he was gone. Celestia was very nice to me and spent a lot of time with me. She even took me flying around Discord's humongous castle. It sticks out of a mountain, defying gravity as she put it. I've also met her younger sister Luna. She's nice and quiet and she likes Discord's jokes too. This helps us get along...~

It was a dark hallway of the palace. Twilight glanced around in apprehension and saw no pony around. Where was Serenity? Suddenly, she heard something from behind her. Twilight turned around, feeling completely creeped out, and saw it was Discord. He looked much like he had when he had disappeared into the cloud: discontent, aloof, brooding. She wondered what could be wrong with him. Had Celestia's words really affected him that much?

He suddenly stopped, blinked, and leaned forward with his eyes narrowed, looking right at Twilight. Unsure of what to do, she smiled, "Uh, hi?"

He slowly reached out a paw, claws extended, and she desperately wished she could move, "Look, I'm not sure if you recognize me or anything but-"

He grasped something invisible between his two digits and she shut her mouth, realizing how silly it was for her to be talking to him. He couldn't see her. She was nothing but this unseen entity being dragged around Serenity's memories.

Discord's narrowed eyes widened and he abruptly pulled whatever it was. A pie fell from above, landing right in front of him with a resounding PLAT! He stared at it, looking thoroughly unimpressed, "A...pie? Must be Luna again."

"Nope!"

Twilight turned to see Serenity and Luna pop out of nowhere. Serenity had been cleaned and Twilight could clearly see her beautiful deep purple coat for the first time. Her black and purple mane was also clean, though still wild-looking, and her tail had grown a tiny bit.

"The pie was MY idea!" Serenity crowed, "But the trick was her's," she proudly pointed at Luna who giggled. Discord rolled his eyes, "I suppose I shouldn't expect much more from a couple of amateurs."

"Hey!" Luna exclaimed indignantly, "It was fool proof!"

"Fool proof?" Discord scoffed, "You used a trip-wire. A TRIP-wire. Anyone could have seen it, even in this gloomy lighting," he glared around, "If you ever want to prank me with something this-this...pathetically predictable, at least use magic instead of trip-wires!"

Luna sat down with a pout but Serenity stared at him with a determined expression. Crouching, she suddenly grinned yelling, "You're a grouchy-face!" and leaped at him. She landed on his chest, latching on and singing, "_Why do you frown? Turn it upside down! You're better than that! So open your mouth and laugh!_"

She looked up his nose and laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

A small smile started growing on Discord's face and she quickly said, "In case you haven't noticed, I still haven't caught Celestia's cold!" she scrutinized him, "I think YOU have! No sense of humor at all," she slid down to the floor and picked up a piece of pie, "No worries! I have just the thing to cure you!" and she flung the piece at his face.

It hit his chest with a soft 'plut'. His slightly amused expression froze. His left eye twitched. A weird sound could be heard from within him. His lips squeezed together then parted revealing his sharpened teeth. Hunching over, he abruptly started howling with laughter. The two ponies grinned triumphantly at each other, not noticing the mischievous glint in Discord's eyes. Nor did they notice all the other pies mysteriously appearing behind him.

"Oooh my little ponies..."

They looked at him expectantly and froze. Luna was the first to understand and attempt to flee, "RUN!"

"Wha-?" Serenity turned to watch her leave and was creamed in the face by a...well, a cream pie. She blinked, looked at see Discord, paw and talons on his hips, with over fifty pies behind him. She blinked again.

"I'd run now princess," he arched his back, laughing uproariously as the pies started moving forward like an advancing army. As several more flew passed her, something finally seemed to click in her mind and she said, "Oh."

She streaked away, hopelessly behind Luna. Twilight was pulled along behind her but managed to look back at Discord to see him let out another laugh and disappear with all his pies. Serenity ran as though for her life but to no avail.

When it was all over, the entire interior of the palace was covered in every single kind of pie pony-kind had ever physically created or only dreamed of. In one of the main rooms, Serenity and Luna were sitting in the middle of giant chocolate-mousse pie, throwing pieces at each other and laughing.

Twilight watched from a corner having truly enjoyed the entire spectacle. It was certainly exciting to watch. The two ponies had been at the mercy of Discord whose ruthless pie-pranking skills left them multicolored and sticky. He hovered above them now, laughing as he went over all their failed attempts to escape him.

They didn't seem to mind, though the occasional piece of pie was tossed in his direction. The only one who wasn't there was Celestia.

"And I can't believe you actually jumped!" Discord gasped with glee, "And Luna had to fly down and save you! Ohahahaa!"

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him, "I didn't jump. You're Apple-Cheese Pie Bomb blew me out the window!"

This only made him laugh harder. Luna leaned in close to Serenity and whispered, "At least the plan worked. I was worried about him."

Serenity nodded and whispered back, "Does he usually get like that after Celestia's mean to him?"

"Sometimes," Luna hissed, "But not usually. Never for so long."

"Well she did say she hated him."

The scene faded with Discord's laughter echoing in her ears. Things around her moved, shifted, and she felt like she was being dragged through water. Various glimpses of other scenes floated past her, pieces of Serenity's script sighing in her ear...

~I've been here one year. We celebrated with a birthday party...Discord and I went flying all around Equestria today...Today we went to the beach...Celestia really is nice, just not to Discord...Luna and I have created the ultimate muffin to surprise Celestia with because she loves muffins...Discord taught me to stack cards and I'm really good...Celestia is helping me to read more complicated books...Another birthday! Discord created a new bed for me that is always in the dark so I can sleep when the sun is up...Discord...Discord...Discord...~

Images faded, became dark, then shifted to a setting Twilight felt more at home with. She was in some kind of library. As she looked around at the floating books, mismatched titles, and random papers on the walls, she concluded it was the same library she had seen Serenity in when she had read about that prank at the beginning of the book. Where was Serenity anyways?

A pile of books lifted and floated out of her way and she found herself looking into the face of an older Serenity. She had grown taller with her tail finally looking like a proper tail, though it was still messy like her mane. As she trotted passed her, humming contentedly, Twilight noticed she wore a silver ring on each leg. They glinted and sparkled and she was obviously proud of them, stopping to look at them or pose with her legs attractively crossed now and then.

"Admiring yourself?"

Discord appeared, lounging on several wobbling book piles. Serenity didn't seem phased by his appearance at all, Twilight guessed she was used to it by now.

"I am, thank you," she twirled, "It's hard not too."

He smiled sleepily, "Especially when they're a birthday gift from me."

"Especially," she beamed at him and jumped on a random book, "There it is! You go over...here."

With an over-dramatic yawn, he drawled, "Why bother organizing them at all? They'll be in different spots when you come back anyways."

Serenity shrugged, "I don't know. It's fun."

"Fun?" he stretched down and took hold of her head, "Are you feeling ill? You can't _possibly_ think organizing books is _fun_."

"I'm fine," she laughed and he popped beside her, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Perhaps you're confused because of lack of sleep. Isn't this the time you're usually in dreamland?"

"Yeah, but I'm not tired right now," she opened another book, "Ah ha! That's what you're really about! You go over here!"

This went on for a while. Serenity organizing her books and Discord watching her with bored disbelief. While she went on with her organizing, he floated around occasionally letting out a loud sigh. The frequency these sighs issued from his mouth kept increasing until Serenity finally exclaimed, "Why are you doing that?"

In answer, he let out another sigh.

"Arrrrg," she rubbed her head with her hoofs then abruptly looked up at him, "How about you go play a game with some pesky, grounded Pegasuses?"

Admiring his paw, he said, "I'm hurt. You're actually trying to get rid of me?"

"Not really," she tried to smile, "You're just being distracting."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, how about we play some word games while you indulge in your warped sense of fun."

"Ha ha. That's still distracting," Serenity sat down, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I happen to live here princess," he crossed his arms and she laughed, "I mean, why are you with me and not with somepony else?"

Discord twirled his paw in the air, "You mean Celestia? She's being all doom and gloom again and when she's like that, she's horribly booooring."

Serenity nodded, "True. What about Luna?"

Bringing his paw up, he made Serenity float over to him until they touched noses, "Why would I want to be with Luna when I can have loads of fun annoying you?"

"What a compliment," Serenity's eyes twinkled, "Okay, you've persuaded me, I'll play some word games with you," she cleared her throat, "Twisting and turning, both tall and short, as diverse as the land, though all it distorts. Who am I?"

"Let's see now," he began to grin, still touching his nose to her's, "Twisting and turning? That can be so many things...but both tall and short? Cryptic my dear, cryptic. Diverse as the land...though all it distorts," he chuckled, "Well that gives it away. It's me!"

She giggled, "Correct!" and blew some air up his nose making him lean back and sneeze. Rubbing his nose, he said, "Now it's my turn: It shines in the night as strongly as during the day but is never seen. It makes the heart leap, the ears pleasantly ring, and drives away all that is dull. What am I dearie?"

"Hmm," Serenity crossed her hoofs in thought, "It shines with the same strength be it night or day...but is never seen...well, if it doesn't actually shine in the first place, that would explain why it is never seen. You didn't actually say that it literally shines."

Discord smirked with a raised eyebrow, "Continue..."

"I think it's a sound," she stated, "It makes the ears ring...in a good way. So it's a good sound...that makes the heart leap. So it makes you happy. It drives away all that is dull..." her eyes suddenly widened and she pointed a hoof at him victoriously, "It's laughter isn't it? I know you well enough to know that that sound makes you happier than any other sound in all Equestria."

He laughed in response, "Very good Serenity! But can you guess whose laughter my dear? Whose?"

"Um..." Serenity bit her lower lip, "Celestia's?"

"What? Her? No!" he scoffed, "I have a completely different riddle for her. It's obviously somepony else."

"Uh, Luna's?"

"Ugh, no."

"...yours?"

"Silly pony!" he grabbed her front hoofs and pulled her to him, "It shines in the night as strongly as during the day but it is never seen and is pleasing to the ear! Obviously laughter! But it makes the heart leap and drives away all that is dull! Obviously you!"

Serenity blinked, "Oh."

"Oh? Oh? That's all you have to say? OH?" Discord pushed her away and turned to the side with a scowl, propping his head up with his talons. Serenity softly landed on the floor and blinked again, "Um, are you alri-"

"Basta!" Discord growled in frustration and disappeared in a flash, leaving Serenity to look confused and completely clueless. Twilight, who was comfortably observing all this as though watching an unfolding soap-opera, suddenly exclaimed, "No way! Really?"

It suddenly occurred to her that Discord might actually like Serenity. As in LIKE-like. Wasn't he pursuing Celestia though? Had he given up on her? He did seem annoyed with her...but...Twilight shook her head, "It just can't be."

...

I don't see why not :] I hope you're enjoying this! Please comment! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I own nothing, nothing, nothing...except Serenity ;)

"That can't be," Twilight muttered to herself as the memory faded and she swam through more of Serenity's past life. Was it possible that Discord had feelings for Serenity? She could see him flirting with the intent to annoy but...was he capable of true affection? Images flitted passed her again. Flashes of Serenity stacking giant cards, she and Discord skating on a pond in the summer, at the beach again, racing on some clouds...they were together a lot...fire...why was there a fire?

Her eyes opened. Discord's back was to her as he hunched over a glowing, circular sphere in someplace dark and creepy. She strained her neck to try and see the ball more clearly. It looked as though it were made of water. Water that was slowly revolving in a circle, showing images of a village. An old abandoned village. Then flames started engulfing the village, leaving nothing behind.

Twilight felt her chest constrict; was this what Celestia meant by calling Discord evil? From what she had witnessed so far, he hadn't seemed so much evil as just...mischievous. A playful, mischievous creature with the power to do just about whatever he wanted. This did give him the potential to do some horrible things but why was he burning villages? That wasn't consistent with all she had been witnessing so far.

"Discord!"

Discord did not move as she turned to see Celestia walk up to him snapping, "Discord! This must stop now! You hear me? Enough is enough!"

"I agree," Luna materialized from the darkness, "I don't see why you hesitate."

He ignored her as well. Instead he waved a paw over the sphere, making the image of the fire shift, flare, then go out. Another image grew, of a fiery creature roaming passed upside down trees, causing them to go up in flame. Discord stroked his beard thoughtfully as he watched this. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed genuinely confused.

"Discord?"

His eyes flicked over to Serenity who approached and stood beside him, "What is that creature? Do you know of it?"

Celestia let out a frustrated yell, "It does not matter what it is! What matters is if he doesn't do something soon, it's going to kill somepony!"

"She's right," Luna calmly stated, "If you don't do something about this, Celestia and I will be forced to handle it ourselves."

"Heh," Discord let out a small chuckle, "You wouldn't know what to do with it. It's an immortal being, like myself," he glanced down at Serenity, "Not nearly as handsome, intelligent, or powerful as I am but still immortal just the same," he frowned, stroking his beard again as his water orb zoomed in on the creature, "I wonder how it made it all the way here..."

"Discord! Please!" Celestia looked as though she were almost to the point of begging, "If you care for me at all, get rid of it before somepony is hurt!"

He looked at her over his shoulder and took in her desperate expression. With an exasperated sigh he snapped his lion fingers. Twilight found herself hovering above some clouds as Discord lounged on one with Serenity floating beside him. The pony was looking around in confusion, "Where are we? Why did you-"

He placed his paw over her mouth and gestured for her to look down. She and Twilight both did and let out a collective gasp. The fiery creature was directly below them, trashing several abandoned houses that should have been torn down years ago. It was like a giant, burning...dog thing. It reminded Twilight of the Diamond Dogs she and her friends had once encountered.

"I think it's called Greed," Discord mused, still looking uncommonly grim, "I barely recognize it..."

Serenity shivered slightly, "It's rather...terrifying, isn't it?"

Sticking out his lion arm, he wrapped it around her waist and brought her close without taking his red and yellow eyes off 'Greed'. She stopped shivering and Twilight noticed that her cheeks were turning a slightly darker purple than the rest of her body. Was she blushing? Twilight hoped she hadn't missed anything important between the two.

Voice sounding a bit strained, Serenity asked, "Have you seen this creature before?"

Discord nodded, "In my distant youth."

"Um, where?"

"Where ever I'm from."

"Where's-"

A bloodcurdling shriek tore through the air making both Twilight and Serenity let out a frightened cry. Discord immediately disappeared in a flash.

"Wha-where?" Serenity was still floating an inch above the cloud, turning about frantically, "Discord?"

There was another flash and they were all back in the dark room, only with an added guest. Serenity was shaking beside Discord who was smugly gazing at a tiny Greed stuck inside a small cage in his lion's palm.

"There you are!" Celestia stormed over to them, "I saw you laying on that cloud! What did you think you were doing? Does that-that-THING amuse you? It almost killed that filly!"

"Filly?" Serenity stopped her shaking, "There was a filly?"

"Yes there was!" Celestia's voice rose to a shriek, "And it almost died because HE," she shoved her horn in his direction, "Wouldn't DO anything to stop that THING!"

"Celestia," Discord's voice was hard, "I've been very patient with you. But I think it's time that you learned that your way is not my way," he snapped his talons and turned away from her. The room abruptly flooded with light, causing everypony to flinch and the little caged monster to howl pitifully.

Discord chuckled nastily at its howls and flung himself into a throne-like hammock, "Alrighty my lovely ponies, I think you should leave while I question our trespasser."

Celestia immediately opened her mouth but all that came out was the sound of a horn. She blinked and tried again. A meow. Again. The sound of a bell. She kept trying to speak but nothing but different, random sounds came out of her mouth every time.

Discord outright laughed at her, "Ohohoho! Speak up Celestia! I can't hear you! Ahahahahaaa!

Luna looked as though she were trying to not laugh as well, "Come sister, let's go."

Screeching out the sounds of crashing waves, Celestia turned and walked away with dignity. Luna began to follow, stopped, and turned to Discord, "Did you know the filly was there the entire time?"

He stopped his chortles and took in a deep breath to pull himself together enough to say, "Not until she screamed."

Luna nodded understandingly and left. Serenity shook out her mane and said, "Was that sound the filly's then? I thought it was Greed."

"It was Greed," he was teasingly poking his finger into the cage, "The filly's scream happened when yours did."

"Oh, yeah," she looked embarrassed, "I guess I'll go then," and she started to leave. Twilight slid along behind her but watched Discord as he eyed the cage then threw it into the air. With a loud blast the cage was suddenly huge, as was the creature inside it. Serenity gasped and pressed herself against the cloud wall behind her. She looked too scared to move.

Greed, seeing it was big again, roared in Discord's face who merely looked at it with contempt, "Au contraire, size means nothing to one such as I."

Serenity shrunk down as Discord grew and grew until he was menacingly looming over the cage, laughing in Greed's face. Greed crouched down, letting out pitiful whines.

"That's more like it," the huge Discord snickered, "Now answer me this: how did-Serenity? What are you doing?"

Serenity was now curled in a ball, too terrified to even respond. Discord frowned and reached over to pick her up, "Open up little pony. I have things to do," he gently prodded her, "Come on now, you're safe," he roughly kicked the cage, "See? He's nothing compared to me."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Serenity whimpered, trembling but slowly uncurling, "I'm just...it's just..."

"Nothing compared to me," Discord stated again, "It's a minor, nothing more."

"A minor?" Serenity sat up, looking pale but brave, "What does that make you?"

"Beyond anything it could ever hope to aspire to of course!" he kicked its cage again, "Now I'm putting you down by the door. Think you can handle closing it behind you?"

"I'm fine," Serenity gulped and he leaned over the cage, arching his long body over it in order to lay his paw flat for her convenience. Before she jumped off, she asked, "What are you going to do to it?"

He smirked, "Interrogate it I guess."

"With torture?" Serenity asked, almost hopefully, but Discord scoffed at the idea, "Silly Serenity. I'm the element of chaos, not cruelty. I'll deal with him MY way."

Saying that, he tilted his paw making her slide down and out the door. She quickly regained her balance and started to close the doors but, before they were completely shut, Discord's voice faintly floated out saying, "Tell me what you know of home Greed. Then tell me exactly how you happened to reach mine."

...

Ooooh! Discord has a home? Other than Equestria? I'd LOVE to hear some theories on this :

I hope you're enjoying the frequent updates! You all are being oh-so-spoiled lol Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I do NOT own anypony! Except Serenity and also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Greed.

Enjoy! ^^

"I'm the element of chaos, not cruelty," Twilight murmured to herself as things changed yet again, "After what he did to my friends, I find that hard to believe...even after all this. But still...maybe he's really not so-"

Serenity's voice suddenly interjected into her thoughts:

~I have been feeling strange over the last few months. After staying up all 'night' thinking about it, I think I finally figured out what is wrong. I wanted to deny it but denial is not in my nature. I have feelings for Discord. They have been growing with every passing day. I'm sure he does not feel the same though. I can't help but wonder if he would look at me with more than amusement if I were as beautiful as Celestia...~

Twilight shook her head, "That was different...but ha!" she raised a triumphant hoof, "I knew it!" Grinning, she looked around expectantly. Serenity was in her crazy library again gazing at a book with a picture of a beautiful pony with long, flowing hair. She sighed longingly and turned the page to where another attractive pony was reclining by a stream. Looking awkward, Serenity laid on her side in an attempt to copy the pose. She resulted in looking stiff and uncomfortable with herself.

"Ooh! This is stupid!" she stood up and pushed the book away, "I'll never be like that so why do I even try?" she sat down with her head hanging, "There's just no arguing with the facts is there?"

"Serenity?"

She leaped up at the sound of Luna's muffled voice, "Y-yes?"

There was a thudding sound, "Open up!"

"Oh, sorry!" she bounced over to a pair of doors Twilight hadn't noticed before. Twilight raised an eyebrow but was not surprised to see that they were made of giant candy sticks. Serenity pushed away some books that were in the way and opened one of the doors, "Sorry, again."

"It's nothing silly," Luna trotted in and almost tripped over a book that chose that exact moment to zip between her hooves, "Ah!"

Serenity giggled, "Watch your footing. You remember what happened last time you ventured in here..."

Luna frowned, "Last time Discord was hiding out in here as well. Though I can't see why," she ducked under several floating inkwells. Serenity bit her lower lip then cheerfully said, "He claims he likes to make sure I don't forget how to have real fun."

"Sure," Luna looked around, "You know, I think he's read all these books."

"Really? He reads?" Serenity sounded disbelieving and Twilight didn't blame her. She couldn't imagine the mischievous spirit staying interested in any book long enough to finish the first chapter.

Luna nodded, "Well, he used to read a lot. I think. My sister once told me that whenever he finished a book, he put it here," she gestured around her, "So I'm assuming he's read all these."

Serenity still seemed skeptical.

"He's a lot smarter than he seems," Luna continued, "I bet he could quote these from memory if he thought it would earn him a good laugh. Hm? What are you reading this for?" she poked the book Twilight could now see was called, "The Beautiful of Ponykind".

"Oh, um, that?" Serenity's eyes flicked side-to-side, "I was just glancing through it. Out of curiosity you know."

"Uh huh," Luna gave her a narrow-eyed look, "Did you know that you're lousy at lying? Are you and Discord going to pull another beauty-related trick on my sister?"

Serenity's eyes went wide and she laughed at whatever memory Luna's words had conjured, "No, no! Nothing like THAT! Hahahaha!"

Luna frowned then snickered as well, "Okay, stop it. It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!" Serenity completely lost it. Twilight found herself wishing she had witnessed whatever had happened, even if it was a trick on Celestia.

"Well if it doesn't involve Celestia...talk!" Luna shoved her horn in Serenity's face, "I know you're hiding something!"

"Okay, fine!" Serenity glared at her, "I was trying to see if there were any ponies like me in that book."

"What?"

Serenity pushed Luna away and opened the book to a page that showed a beautiful violet pony with a long, flowing mane and tail, "See? I was seeing if there was any way for me to look beautiful like that. Like you sister."

Luna nodded, watching her closely, "And why this sudden interest in being pretty?"

"Not 'pretty'," Serenity corrected, "Beautiful!"

"Whatever," Luna waved a dismissive hoof, "The point is that you never cared about that sort of thing before. So why start now?"

Serenity shrunk, "Nothing really..."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Bad liar alert: Whoop! Whoop! There's goes the alarm, now what do you have to say?"

"Uh," she shrunk down even more, "I just want to be more like your sister."

"But why?" Luna all but shouted. Serenity sighed, "Because I want...well..."

"Does this have anything to do with Discord?"

"Wha-eh?" Serenity stared at her in horror, "How did you know?"

"I take that as a yes," Luna smugly sat down, "Remember when we had that party just a few days ago and a balloon filled with pudding popped over your head?"

Serenity's face immediately turned dark purple, "What does-"

"Discord laughed as usual then licked some pudding off your cheeks," Luna calmly stated, "You went so dark, I knew you had to be blushing. Unless you were suddenly struck with a severe fever...but seeing your face now, I doubt it."

Serenity gulped, "Okay, that's true I guess...but I-"

"I personally approve of this match," Luna went on airily, "While he and my sister had their good times together, his taking over Equestria and all that really put a wrench in their relationship, if you see what I mean," she smiled at Serenity, "You would be much better suited to him. I mean, you're both a couple pranksters but...I don't know, you help to level him out I think. In all the time you've been here, he has yet to pull one of his 'big ones' like he used too."

"Big ones?"

"Oh, you know, a really big prank that permanently changes some part of Equestria," Luna started flipping through the beauty-book, "Something crazy and completely over-the-top. Oh, making every single tree grow upside down was one of them but that's not a very good example...ooooooh, she's pretty."

Serenity just frowned without comment. Her flaming cheeks had gone down to a gentle glow that Twilight could easily picture on Flutterfly's face. Luna excitedly pointed to one picture, "Oh look! I bet my sister could make you look like that!"

Serenity perked up, "Then you're helping me?"

"Pft, of course! You are my friend after all," Luna waved her over, "Now see this one? Her coat not the same color but that's not what you want to look for. You want to look for similar mane and tail length and texture. Also similar height, weight, and facial type. This one is perfect!"

Twilight leaned to one side in an attempt to see the so-called perfect model for Serenity. She was no expert like Rarity but she wasn't blind. She'd read books on the subject and thought she knew a thing or two. To her disappointment, the pony and alicorn were crowded over the book, blocking it from her view. She sat down with a sigh, thankful she could at least do that.

As much as she was becoming involved in Serenity's memories and wanting nothing but happiness for her, she couldn't help but wonder at the wisdom behind pursuing Discord as a romantic partner. Her brain couldn't begin to fathom what that would even be like. Perhaps a prank every morning to get the blood pumping? What about romantic dinners and outings? She'd read that such things were necessary when in a relationship. Could Discord even be romantic? Did he even care about such things?

"It's settled then!"

Twilight looked up with a start to see Luna leaving the library with the book, "I'll show this to my sister! I know she'll help; she's been wanting to do stuff like this to you forever!"

Serenity watched her leave with a grin, "And you won't say a word about you-know-what right?"

"Of course not," Luna winked back at her, "Like I said before, you're my friend. I would never knowingly do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks," Serenity finally relaxed, "I'll see you soon."

Luna left with a flick of her tail.

~Who would have thought that becoming beautiful would take so long? Or be such hard work? Celestia worked on me for hours...~

Twilight was amazed at the bathroom that materialized before her. It was more of a spa really. Soft yellow clouds made up the walls and floors. A large vanity covered with bejeweled brushes, combs, and makeup cases along with gelatin massage tables and a giant pool piled high with rainbow bubbles occupied the room.

Celestia was lounging on one of the massage tables, contentedly humming to herself. Luna and Serenity were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you done yet dear?" Celestia lightly called, "You can't soak in there forever, you'll get all wrinkled like a prune."

"Like a what?" Serenity's voice drifted from the direction of the pool.

"Like a prune," Celestia patiently stated, "In fact, you should come out now to dry off."

"Okay..." a pile of rainbow bubbles shifted, lifted, and began to pop with random noises. Rainbow splashes went everywhere as Serenity laughed, causing more to pop, "This is such fun! I love these bubbles!"

Celestia smiled kindly, "They are amusing, aren't they? Now come over to me."

Serenity giggled and trotted over to her. Celestia's horn softly glowed and a large, pink towel floated over, engulfing Serenity in it's immense fluffiness. There were muffled chuckles and a few squeaks before the towel was removed to reveal Serenity...with a very puffy mane and tail.

Twilight laughed at the sight; it was too funny. Celestia politely put a hoof to her mouth to cover up her own amused smile, "There we are, nice and clean. Now let me brush you smooth."

Twilight watched as Celestia brushed Serenity's coat, mane, and tail. After which she started to truly 'work' on her. In all honesty, Twilight never had any idea that Celestia was such a stylist. She needed to mention it to Rarity next time she saw her.

But Serenity was right, becoming 'beautiful' DID take hours. When Celestia was done though, Serenity DID look beautiful. Her normally scraggly tail was full and soft-looking, her purple coat shone with a pleasant sheen, and her messy Rainbowdash-ish mane was as curled and lovely as Rarity's.

Serenity looked down at herself with a calm detachment as Celestia pranced in a circle around her, "I've done it! You look positively lovely my dear!"

"Thanks," Serenity smiled cutely. Celestia proudly threw her mane about, "Think nothing of it sweet Serenity! I've been wanting to play with your mane for the longest time. Now you can walk with pride!"

Celestia continued her prancing, "So what are you going to do now? Go show Luna? Oh, there's no one to show off to up here! I can take you flying if you'd like. You never know, some handsome stallion might get a glance of you and be smitten for life."

Serenity put her hooves up, "That's okay, I'll just go walk around and get used to feeling this nice."

Celestia chuckled, "You're so cute," she nudged her fondly, "Go enjoy yourself then. Oh, and don't let Discord mess up your mane!"

"I'll try," Serenity trotted out the room, "Thanks again!"

"I enjoyed it!"

Twilight yawned as she followed Serenity around the castle. In one hall, down another, it felt like she was going in circles. Several times she passed by the throne room, several times she paused, and several times she kept on going. Twilight had the impression she was trying to get the courage to enter.

Finally, after passing it the fourth time, Serenity turned around and ran back to the throne room doors. Twilight recognized them as the doors Serenity had closed behind her when Discord was interrogating Greed. Whatever had happened with that anyways?

Serenity stood before them with a determined look on her face...and gulped nervously. She gently pushed against them until they were opened just a crack and peeked in. She stiffened and Twilight, dying of curiosity, leaned forward in order to peek in too.

Discord was there, lounging on his hammock-thing with a...tennis racket. He was playing some warped form of tennis with several pony-shaped clouds. The multicolored clouds jumped and leaped in the air, whacking a ball in his direction, and he would lazily hit it back with a smirk. He looked as though he were half asleep.

Eventually he didn't hit the ball back at all. He simply let his racket fall...up to the ceiling and caught the ball in his claws. He tossed it between his lion paw and eagle talons a few times before popping it into his mouth. The resulting crunching sounds caused Twilight to suspect it was made of some sort of candy. Then, with a loud yawn, he stretched contentedly and snapped the clouds away except for one. Using his tail as a lasso, he brought the remaining pony-cloud over, rolled onto his back, and sat it on his stomach.

Twilight raised an eyebrow as he pondered the cloud. What was he doing? Eventually he started playing with it, giving it a curling mane and drawing a smile in its 'face'. Then he pondered it some more. She noticed how his mouth curled up in amusement which led her to notice the faint color in his cheeks...

"He's...yeah," Twilight fell onto her haunches and waited for Serenity to enter. She made no move to do so.

"Oh come ON!" she glared at Serenity who was completely oblivious to her actions, "What? Do you see that he's blushing too?"

With a sigh, she looked back at Discord. Yes, he was faintly blushing as he took in his pony-cloud. Twilight found that slightly...creepy. With another yawn, he slowly wrapped his arms around the cloud, rolled onto his side, and snuggled around it like it was a stuffed animal. Twilight frowned. While that did look kinda cute, she was now officially creeped out.

Beside her, Serenity let out a sigh and turned away, "He wouldn't care anyways..."

Twilight let out a frustrated yell, "Oh come on! Sure he's not MY type but go for it! This is your chance! He's off guard! Don't...yeah, she's leaving."

She grumbled to herself as she was pulled along after Serenity who spent the rest of the day wandering around the castle. Eventually Serenity stopped at a place that allowed her to overlook Equestria and stayed there. It was very depressing.

"Pleeeease do something," Twilight pleaded with her, "Something. Anything! Can't you at least let me go to another more interesting memory?"

If only Serenity could hear her.

"Ugh," Twilight hit her head against a wall, of course feeling nothing, "Boooored."

"Serenity!"

They both jumped at Discord's voice. She glanced back to see him floating over to them with a wide, mischievous grin, "You'll never guess what I just thought of!" he landed beside Serenity who gave no reply, "You know when we found out that heating corn makes it pop? I'm going to make all the corn in Equestria pop off its cob! I'll make my clouds rain juice at the same time and the popped corn will all get soggy and colorful and completely...are you listening?"

Serenity continued staring off into the distance, "Yeah...I'm listening. You're going to pull one of your 'big ones', right?"

He wrinkled his nose and comically tilted his head at a ninety-degree angle, "What?"

She sighed, "Nothing."

Discord's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed her up exclaiming, "Oh no! You've finally caught Celestia's cold! And after all these years too!" grinning, he snapped a claw, "Fortunately, there is a cure," a pie appeared, "Open wide!"

Serenity gasped, "Don't!" but it was too late. Delicious Blackberry Pie landed squarely on her head, smothering her in its sticky goodness. She hung there in his grip, dripping and ridiculous looking. Her expression was far from pleasant.

"Bwahahahahaaa!" Discord fell backward with the force of his laughter, "Oh! Oh! Beautiful! Ha Hahahahaaa!"

Twilight watched with growing concern as Serenity's face went from purple to dark purple to a deep shade of maroon.

"Shut up!"

Discord gave no sign that he heard the pony's yell.

"Shut UP you CHILD!"

Discord froze in mid-laugh and sat up, gesturing to himself, "ExCUSE me?"

Serenity was trembling from the extremity of her anger, "You heard me! You childish, immature, completely juvenile-"

"Alright Celestia this isn't funny," he slowly stood up and glared around, "Where's Serenity? I wanted her, not you."

"I'm right here!" Serenity stamped a hoof but he shook his head, "I'm afraid your lousy attempt at my personal muse is pitiful Celestia, as is your sense of humor, but that's not surprising really. Even Luna could do better, honestly."

"I'm NOT your personal anything!"

"And besides," he ignored her, "Serenity doesn't even look like...that," he waved a paw at her with a disgusted look, "Her mane and tail are never that cutesy-looking."

"So you hate it?" Serenity's face was completely distorted, "You don't like it?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's the worse attempt at a joke you've ever done. No taste at-"

"GAH!" Serenity's trembling form froze and she looked as though she were about to explode it, "I can't-ah!" she snarled at him, "You! I am NOT Celestia! I am NOT your personal muse! And I am NOT making a joke!" her voice rose to a shriek, "I was TRYING to be attractive for once! I let Celestia do me up so I could look this way! And now you've ruined everything! Ruined it all with your stupid pie!"

Something seemed to register on Discord's face and he crossed his arms in dumbfounded disbelief, "Serenity?"

"DUH!" she screamed, "Uh! You're so stupid!"

Discord's eyes began to narrow and he loomed over her threateningly, "I'd hold my tongue little pony or-"

"Or what? You'll poof me back to that village you found me at?" Serenity growled up at him, "Fine! Do it! I don't care! I want to leave anyways! I'll be with my own kind!"

"You...want to leave," Discord's eyes narrowed to slits, "I don't believe my ears."

"Believe it donkey-face!"

Suddenly straightening, he backhanded her with his eagle talons yelling, "Then go!"

Thunder rang in Twilight's ears as light flashed around her everywhere. She literally felt as though she were being thrown around with a bunch of rocks. Was she feeling what Serenity was feeling? How was that possible though? She had yet to feel anything during all this time...

...

O.O Never call Discord a donkey-face. It's not going to be received well.

What's going to happen to Serenity? Why could Twilight actually feel pain? Oh the drama!

Please Comment! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

Nothing belongs to me! Except my lovely little Serenity ^^

Enjoy!

After swirling and tumbling in the painful darkness for who knew how long, Twilight felt herself land on something hard and cold...very, very cold...

~I awoke alone. Cold, wet, covered with scratches, and with a large bruise on my face. I immediately regretted everything I had said to him. It was so incredibly idiotic of me, I surprise myself. What could have aroused such anger in me? I fear that I have made a life-changing mistake...~

Twilight caught a glimpse of Serenity standing by a road. Every time she tried to step onto it, it swerved away as though purposely avoiding her...then another flash of her dodging hail in a violent hailstorm of what looked like gumballs. She witnessed brief images that went from one suspiciously miserable experience to another and she began to wonder if Discord was deliberately trying to make things hard on Serenity.

Then suddenly, she was back at that village. The one where Serenity had played in the sugar-snow. It hadn't changed much, except that some of the houses were floating around at odd angles now. That was new. Twilight looked around to see various ponies going about doing seemingly normal things. Some were selling produce, some were talking with neighbors, and a few foals were playing tag together. It was a peaceful scene, if one ignored the floating houses and twisting green clouds in the background. But where was-

"Out of the way freak!"

"Yeah! Bad-luck bringer!"

Twilight turned to see a couple young ponies rush passed a pony covered in dirt...and blinked, "Serenity?"

Serenity looked like a beggar-pony. Her bones were sticking out from lack of food, her mane and coat were caked in mud, and her tail was filthy. The young ponies laughed cruelly at her as they shoved passed but she didn't even respond. Her normally bright violet eyes were lifeless as they stared straight ahead; Twilight half expected to see some drool dripping down from her mouth.

Her heart went out to her though, "Poor thing..." Twilight looked around but nopony seemed to notice or care that there was a pony in need in their midst. Suddenly a rumbling came from above and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the gathering pink clouds. Some tensed as though prepared to flee. Others merely glared at the sky, daring it to do its worst.

A crack of thunder, closely followed by lightening caused a few to flee to their houses. Then the rain began. Twilight felt herself smile as it hit the ground around her, "Oh! So the chocolate milk must have been an old favorite of his."

Shame she couldn't have any. She was kinda thirsty.

A sound came from behind her and she saw that Serenity had also looked up. Her mouth slowly curved into a smile and opened to receive the chocolaty treat from the sky. The ponies didn't seem to appreciate the rain as much as she though. They quickly ran indoors, closing everything up as they went. Nopony bothered to ask if Serenity wanted to go indoors as well.

"Yum," Serenity's voice was hoarse from disuse, "So...refreshing..."

Twilight licked her lips and sighed, looking up longingly. Now she really wanted some chocolate milk...perhaps if she tried to catch a taste as well? Her mouth began to open and she froze. One of the clouds was coming closer. It was a small cloud but...it had a tail. She smirked to herself as it got close enough for her to see the two horns above it. Either Discord had decided to be a cloud for the day or he was riding it for some reason.

She looked back at Serenity. Her eyes were closed so she had yet to notice anything odd about the cloud as it drifted over and passed her. Serenity's eyes opened just enough to see the cloud moving away before stumbling to her hooves, "W-wait! Come back!"

Twilight could only watch as Serenity walked beneath the cloud, eyes closed, mouth open, as it slowly led her out of the village. Down a dirt road it led her, far from where anypony lived. Suddenly, it stopped and dissipated with a pop. Serenity's eyes opened and she looked around sadly. With a sigh she sat down, "Shame..." tilting her head back up, she yelled, "That was a good idea Discord! Chocolate milk for rain! I liked it!"

She dejectedly lay down on her stomach, completely unaware of Twilight's startled yelp as Discord appeared behind her. With a superior expression, he floated over her, lightly sprinkling sugar in the air, "I'm glad you liked it."

Serenity gasped, "Discord?" and looked up in disbelief. He grinned down at her, "My dear, dear Serenity. Two months is far too long."

"D-Discord," Serenity sat up with tears in her eyes, "You have no idea how happy I-"

"Have been with my own kind?" Discord lightly suggested. Serenity shook her head, "No! I've been miserable with them! I'm happy to see you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" he leaned down till his nose almost touched her's, "Don't tell me you've missed stupid old me."

"Stu-oh no!" she hid her blushing face, "Please don't...everything I said...I regret every word..."

"So..." he admired his claws, "You're saying that everything you said was..."

"Wrong, so so wrong."

"And that it also was-"

"Completely horrid of me. I truly didn't mean a word of it! Please forgive me!"

"Hm," he gave her a thoughtful look, "Asking me for forgiveness now? What to say to that?"

Serenity stared up at him pleadingly. His eyes twinkled as he finally let out a laugh, "Ha! You look like a lost puppy!"

She blinked, "Then you're-"

"Overjoyed at seeing you again!" he picked her up and twirled in a circle, "I never noticed how truly dull my castle was without you there to make me laugh!"

"Whaaaaaaat about Celestia?" Serenity smiled as she whirled around. Discord stopped, "Ugh, gag! Don't talk to me about our funny-sunny Celestia. She's worse than before, she even has her rooms magically protected against me. Not that that can keep me out but it's the thought behind the action that irritates me. And Luna's been NO fun at all since you left. It's mope over here, sniffle over there. She's so depressed it's...depressing! What am I supposed to do with that? And then~"

Discord cheerfully chatted on and on. Twilight had never heard him talk so much. Serenity stayed silent during the entire time, smiling up at him adoringly. Eventually, when he was on the subject of a house walking around on giant chicken legs, he adjusted her so she was being carried in the crook on his lion arm and started casually walking along a road that changed color with his every step.

After a while Twilight noticed Serenity's eyes had closed. The slow, easy sway of Discord's stride must have lulled her to sleep.

"-and that reminded me of that trick we pulled with the eggs. You know, the spotted ones?" he glanced down at her, his expression softening, "That made the ground...change color..." he stopped walking and gazed at her, his mouth curled up. With a sigh, he gently tickled her nose until she sneezed, "Achoo!"

He snickered and poked her stomach, "I've missed you Serenity. Ready to come back to my castle for good?"

She smiled sleepily, "Yes...and I'm never leaving again."

"You better not," he shifted her to his other arm, "If you do, I might have to punish you," his tone was casual and light but his eyes were sharp as knifes, "And nothing would displease me more than that. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she held up a hoof. Instead of shaking it, Discord threw her up into the air. There was a flash and he caught her with another laugh. Twilight sat down, letting out a breath; they were back in the throne room of the palace.

Twirling around in circles, they glided up and down the clouded walls in a complicated dance that ended with Discord leaping up into his hammock. They plopped into it, happily laughing, chuckling and giggling. Discord wiped away some stray tears, "Ohhoohohoo! We have to celebrate! Throw a party, grow a chocolate garden, something!"

Serenity's resulting giggle was cut off by a yawn, "Actually...can I sleep first?"

"Sleep?" he asked incredulously, "You want to sleeeep? At a time like this?"

She nodded.

"Oh fine!" he flopped backward dramatically, "You can sleep all you want. But! But when you wake up...we party!"

He lay there, with his hammock swinging back and forth, grinning at Serenity who looked back expectantly. After a moment he asked, "What?"

"Aren't you going to poof me to my room?"

His lips turned up in a grin, "Nooo...I'm not letting you out of my sight," his arms quickly wrapped around her and he turned over with her clutched in his grasp. Serenity blushed furiously, "Hey! Let me go!"

"No," he pushed his nose against her's and stared at her. She stared back for a full twenty seconds before blinking, "Fine...I don't mind sleeping in your hammock," to show this was true, she put her head down and closed her eyes. Discord grinned like a delighted child and put his head down too. Yawning, he closed his eyes as though to sleep.

All was quiet...for about a minute.

"Serenity?"

"Mmph?"

"Could you tell me what happened while you were with the ponies?"

She sighed, "Must I?"

"..."

"Okay fine," she sighed again, "They were...fine at first. They thought I was...strange. You know, since I was taller than them...but mostly because I didn't have a...cutie mark."

Twilight blinked. That was right! Serenity had never gotten her cutie mark! She was so used to seeing her without it, she hadn't noticed before. There she was though, a blank flank if ever she saw one. She wondered why...until she suddenly realized that neither Celestia nor Luna had their cutie marks either. Had Discord done some spell to keep their talents at bay? Had he feared what they might become? She wished she could ask.

"They didn't bug me about it too much at first...don't be mad but I would tell them how to get around certain tricks of yours. Like the long-legged bunnies you made? I told them catcalls made them faint. And also about the laughing fruit...and the exploding apples. As long as they were tricks that I knew about, I could tell them ways to get around them. Usually. I just wanted to help them out...so they'd like me..."

Discord's eyes remained closed though his mouth was pursed in a disapproving frown.

"It worked at first...but then all these new jokes started appearing and...I couldn't help them anymore. I did figure out how to deal with the floating houses though. That was a tricky one."

He opened an eye, "You figured THAT one out?"

She nodded sleepily, "It took me a couple hours but yes..."

He closed his eye, "Impressive."

"Thanks," she yawned and snuggled closer to him, "That was all though. I had no cutie mark thus no talent they could use, I was an inch taller than their tallest stallion, and had no social skills. To them...I was a useless freak...so they didn't bother with me anymore..." she sniffed, "There was one pony who was so incredibly kind to me when everypony else was not...but she disappeared one day and I have no idea what became of her...do you know what happened to her? Her name was Bunnysoft."

"Name rings a bell..." Discord let out a breath, "I think...yes, she is dead as of a week ago."

Serenity's head snapped up, "What?"

Twilight blinked in shock. How could Discord know this? He didn't...no. She was positively sure that he had nothing to do with the pony's death. If that was so though, how did he know she was dead?

Discord's paw pushed Serenity's head back down, "Old age. I think it was supposed to be old age."

"But..." Serenity looked up at him, "She didn't seem very old..."

He shrugged, "Sadly, ponies die...fortunately, more are born everyday."

Serenity sadly gazed down at her hooves and softly murmured, "I wonder...when I will die..."

Both Discord's eyes shot open. He blinked and lifted his head to look at her. His eyes flickered then narrowed as though he had suddenly realized something.

Abruptly ruffling her mane, he grinned down at her, "Enough of this! We're supposed to be going to sleep!" he curled back around her and blew in her ear, "Tell me the worst and best parts already."

She chuckled, "The best part...kind Bunnysoft's cooking. Worst part...oh, everything else I guess..." she turned around and snuggled deep into his chest fur, "Missing you I think...I think that was the worse part...missing you..."

She became silent. Discord's eyes were open, blankly staring ahead of him. Though they didn't move, Twilight could tell he was rolling something over in his mind. Something...over and over and over again.

Twilight sat there for a while, wondering why the memory had yet to move on. It eventually became apparent that Serenity was asleep...and still the memory stayed. That was odd. If it was Serenity's memory, shouldn't it fade out when she lost consciousness? Twilight had this feeling of anticipation, like something was going to happen, but what? And why?

Her answer was not something she could have guessed.

Discord's eyes suddenly focused. Slowly, carefully, he shifted his body so he was leaning over Serenity's sleeping form. His eyes flicked back and forth, as though checking to make sure they were alone and then...Twilight's mouth fell open as he dipped down to gently press his lips against Serenity's.

"What in Equestria?" Twilight stuck her tongue out, totally not appreciating the romantic scene before her, "That's it?"

As though in answer, Serenity's body began to glow a soft yellow. It started from her lips and slowly seeped throughout her limp form. When her entire body was glowing, Discord carefully, reluctantly pulled away and she looked normal again.

"There..." he combed a claw through her mane looking embarrassed, even bashful. He leaned down again to gently kiss her forehead while his facial coloring radically altered to a bright pink. Readjusting himself around her, he snuggled her close, smiling like one who had a delightful secret...

And the scene finally began to change.

"Thank you!" Twilight called to no pony in particular. She felt extremely uncomfortable after what she had just witnessed. The feeling was only magnified as thoughts of Discord touching her during his short reign of chaos came unbidden into her mind.

"Oh NO no!" she shook her head, "I did NOT need to see that!"

Or had she? She stopped, remembering the glow, "What was that anyways?" she murmured to herself, "What did he do to her? Put some sort of magical tracking device on her?"

Flickers of color began to surround her along with the sounds of laughter.

~I almost never see Celestia anymore. The one time I remember seeing her she looked really guilty about something...but she was also happy to see me back so I couldn't ask what was wrong. Luna seems elusive as well. I caught her in my library a few times, claiming to be looking for books on lore but, I don't know, when she is with me, I feel like she's distracted by something. Fortunately, I am not lonely because Discord hardly lets me out of his sight...~

"Soapy roads. Best idea EVER!"

Twilight giggled at the sight of Serenity and Discord lounging in a giant pumpkin with their hooves and claws dangling over its edges. They both wore sunglasses and had a fishing rod with a light bulb at the end.

"I'm glad you like it. I personally thought it was...unimaginative."

"What?" Serenity waved a hoof in the air, "I loved it! Skating for hours was great and you HAVE to admit that is was fun seeing everypony else slipping around. Hahahaahaa!"

Discord stretched his arms back, his tail flipping his rod around a bit, "It was so simple though. I'm usually far more creative."

Serenity waved her hoof dismissively, "Simple is good sometimes. Besides," she grinned at him, "As long as it was fun, who cares if it was simple or not! Ponies are still floundering around down there," she laughed, "I say it's a success!"

Discord tilted his head to the side, smiling at her, "Fine. If you say it's good, it's good," he licked a talon and put it in the air, "I don't see why we're not catching anything today. The wind's perfect!"

"Maybe our bait's bad," Serenity looked down her line and Discord shook his head, "No, the bait's good. It must be the sun," his sunglasses slid down his nose as he glared up at it, "It hasn't gone down in days."

"That reminds me," Serenity casually asked, "Do you actually control the sun and moon and all their crazy antics?"

He smirked at her, "Not really. I tweak them now and then but they're more fun left to their own devices."

"Oh," she squinted at the sun, "Maybe you could tweak them now?"

He shrugged, "Maybe later," he snapped a claw and they appeared in a room filled with marshmallows. Serenity squealed as she bounced, landed, bounced, landed, bounced up and passed Discord, then finally landed on the ceiling. She remained up there, laughing hysterically as Discord continued to flip around.

They played in that room for a while, throwing the marshmallows around like pillows when they became bored with the bouncing. Eventually their game exceeded the confinements of the room. They ran through the halls, Discord magically conjuring more marshmallows to toss.

It was a fun day to witness. Twilight was pulled here and there, giggling when items were thrown right through her...but she couldn't help wondering how long this happiness would last.

...

I think this was a longer chapter than usual...this is a GOOD thing! :D Please comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I own no pony except Serenity!

Twilight listened patiently as colors swirled around her again. There was a long, thoughtful silence before Serenity's voice softly stated:

~He likes to join me when I sleep now. He never tries anything, he just spends time with me and talks with me. Then he curls up with me and sleeps quite soundly...~

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Never tries anything huh? Probably depends on who falls asleep first."

Her eyes widened in awe as Serenity's bedroom solidified around her though. The ceiling was the night sky. Constellations spread across it like silver webbing. The stars twinkled and she could see a comet slowly gliding across its expanse. It was beautiful! And surprisingly accurate. An elaborate-looking bed hung in the air as though held there by invisible wires. Fountains of different colored liquids gushed from the walls, sparkling temptingly as they disappeared through the floor. The floors themselves were covered in a purple soap that Serenity calmly skated on from another room.

She wore a cute blue nightgown covered in swirls that changed color. She glided over to a bright green carpet and hopped onto it. The moment she touched it, it began to rise. Twilight squeaked in surprise as she too began to lift into the air.

Serenity patiently sat, smoothing back her mane, until she was level with the bed. She jumped onto it and rolled around in her silky, lavender sheets. While her head was covered, Discord slowly rose from the other side of the bed Twilight was on. He yawned and propped his head up on the bed, watching Serenity's tail twitch back and forth with a smirk. Twilight frowned to herself. She didn't approve of his staring.

"There you are!" Serenity pulled back out of the sheets, bringing a book with her. Twilight could plainly see it's title "Mystery of the Stars" and grinned. She would love to read that book.

Serenity seemed unaware of Discord's presence as he floated behind her, looking irritated at not being noticed yet. He flung his eagle hand in the air and opened his mouth but Serenity said, "I'm not ready for bed yet. I'm going to stay up a while to read."

His hand dropped and he slithered around her, "You think I come here solely to sleep? How boooring!" he wrapped himself around her so his feet could tickle her on one side while his head was propped up on the other, "Besides you've read that book already!"

"True," she opened it, "But I like it."

"But I've hardly seen you all day! I'm deprived!"

"Your own fault," she stiffly replied, "I didn't force you to spend all your time with Celestia today."

He frowned, sticking out his tongue, "Ugh, that wasn't exactly for 'fun' you know. It was necessity."

"Oh really?" she scooted away from him, "How about you go sleep with her then? I'm not afraid of sleeping by myself thank you."

"As if," he pulled her back over to him, "She'd gore me on her horn. A'la Discord on a stick."

Her mouth twitched but she did not laugh. Rolling his eyes, Discord flicked away her book with his tail, "I don't see what you need that for. I've read it and have it completely memorized. Here, I'll quote whatever passage you want," he cleared his voice, "On the mooovement of the staaars..."

Apparently he could quote it all from memory. Or at least, the passage he quoted from. All that he said was accurate but he said it in such goofy voices that even Twilight couldn't take it seriously. She was giggling to herself about five minutes but, by that time, Serenity was in stitches. She was laughing so hard she was choking and Discord didn't stop until ten minutes later...

"...keeeep that in mind as YOU, inquisitive and LEARNED pony, next gaaaaze upon the twinkling stars hanging in the night sky aboooove you," he dramatically ended while standing on his head. All Serenity could manage was an exhausted giggle. Looking very smug, he crossed his arms with a smirk, "Had enough of that book yet? I personally find it rather self-satisfied and boorish."

Serenity nodded and gasped, "How did you do that? Do you have a photographic memory?"

He put a talon to his lips in mock thought, "That would explain some things...like why I have several libraries worth of books completely memorized," he poked her, "Still alive my little muse?"

"Eh."

"Oh nooo!" he gasped, "She's dying from lack of oxygen! She must be resuscitated!"

He hunched over her but instead of trying to blow air into her mouth, he started blowing air onto her stomach with loud farting sounds. Serenity exploded with laughter again, screaming, "Okay, okay! I'm alive! Stooooop!"

"If you insist," he stopped blowing, grinning teasingly, "Ready for bed now?"

Serenity shook head, "No! You've driven sleep far from me!"

"Shame on me," he lightly patted his face, "I should be punished," his grin widened. Twilight blinked at his expression. Was he actually trying to be flirtatious? If so, it was a lousy attempt because Serenity didn't even notice. She just walked around him and lay on her pillow asking, "So what were you doing with Celestia today?"

He sighed in frustration, "Why do I even bother?"

"What?"

"Nothing life-threatening," he pushed himself off her bed and started going around and over it like the rising and falling of the sun, "So what do YOU want to talk about?"

"Cele-"

"It needs to be something relaxing," around and around and around, "You've been up for eighteen days already."

Serenity frowned, "No I haven't."

"Oh yes you have," around and around and around, "The sun and moon have gone up and down eighteen times since your last nap so you've technically been up for eighteen days."

"Fine," she crossed her arms, "Let's talk about...new pranks."

"Too stimulating."

"Okay...you being with Celestia?"

"...no."

She sighed, her eyes watching Discord. Suddenly she blinked and sat up, "What about you?"

He flipped over and sat down on the bed, giving her an odd look, "What?"

"What about you?" she repeated, "I want to talk about you," she grinned, "I just realized how little I know about you. I mean, I know you but not much about you. Like your past."

"I..." his eyes flickered uncertainly, "There's not much to tell."

"Surprise me," she lay back. He just stared at her.

"Come on," she urged, "Snuggle up."

He blinked then smiled. Laying down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Anything in particular you wish to know my dear?"

"I don't know," she stretched and snuggled into his fur, "How about the beginning? How old are you? Are you from Equestria? If not, where are you from? What was it like? Why did you leave?"

"My, my, my," Discord whispered into her ear, "Such a curious little pony...alright, let's see...age...I have no idea," he snickered, his beard tickling Serenity's neck and making her giggle, "I think it would be best if you didn't know anyways. You might think I'm too old for you."

Serenity giggled again as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Discord's smile widened at the sight, "You know you're beautiful when you're blushing?"

Her blush deepened but she held it together, "And you're changing the subject."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he became more serious, "I'm not originally from Equestria and I don't remember the name of where I came from. As for what it was like," his expression darkened, "It was like a prison. Gray. No color. Just...a horrible grayness. And darkness. There was no sun. No sun," his eyes glinted, "I felt confined. Trapped. And soooo boooored," he shoved his head underneath her neck and curled it around so it lay on her shoulder muttering, "That's why I left. I can remember my first glimpse of the sun and swearing I would never go back. Never."

Serenity, who had been listening with closed eyes, opened an eye, "Was it truly that terrible?"

His eyes were only half open now with his mouth pursed in a pout, "It must have been or else I wouldn't have left."

She looked thoughtful and remained silent. They lay together like that as time dripped passed. Beginning to blush again, Serenity turned her head and lightly kissed Discord's cheek. Discord's eyes went wide and darted over to her, his own cheeks turning red, "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it."

"Did I now?" he twisted so that his head was now laying on her stomach, pointed towards her face. Serenity's face turned a deep maroon as he smiled, "You know, I've never told anypony about where I was from. No pony ever really asked. They just assumed I was a part of Equestria's whole."

Serenity couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, "Not even Celestia?"

"Eeeh," he shrugged, "She might have...but I don't remember telling her anything of significance. I think I just pulled her tail or made something up."

"Pulled her tail?" Serenity giggled, "Were you and she always such good friends?"

His eyes flicked away almost guiltily, "On and off..."

"Oh come on," she poked his nose with a hoof, "I know you simply adored her. You have since day one of me coming here. I'm not an idiot."

He arched up dramatically, "Adore is too soft a word to express how I felt towards Celestia. I...desired her. Venerated and...lusted after her...perhaps," he frowned, "But as you can see for yourself, things didn't work out like I originally planned," he lay back down, "She being oh-so high and mighty...so self righteous. So convinced that I was in the wrong," he smirked, "Makes me glad I found you."

Serenity smiled, "I'm glad too."

They both smiled at each other for a moment before Discord suddenly grabbed her head and kissed her. Twilight stuck her tongue out then quickly brought it back in realizing it was childish of her even if no pony could see her. Serenity's eyes had widened into large, round plates but, slowly, they closed and they remained closed when he pulled away. Uncurling himself, he stood over her on all fours, "Are you still jealous Serenity?"

Her eyes fluttered until they were half opened, violet irises glowing, "Do you want me to be?"

"Maybe just a little," he murmured before kissing her again with more passion. Twilight sighed and looked up to the ceiling, feeling uncomfortably warm, "Do I have to watch this? I get the picture. The evidence of their affection is very, VERY clear. Next scene please?" she looked around, "Okaaay. No change. Can't I skip this part though? Please? I would really-oh, thank you."

She wasn't sure if things were changing on her request or not but she was just relieved things were changing at all. She fanned herself with a hoof, "That was awkward," and glanced around herself, waiting for Serenity's voice. It never came.

...

It never came...very dramatic. Short chapter but some things of interest are revealed along with a dash of romance :3 Enjoy and please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

I only own Serenity! Nopony else is mine.

Twilight found herself still in Serenity's room...floating over her bed. Serenity was curled in her sheets, sound asleep with Discord's arms wrapped tightly around her. His eyes were open and glaring darkly at nothing in particular. His expression was positively fierce. Twilight had yet to see such a look on his face.

His ears flicked at the sound of a soft knock and he tightened his grip around Serenity with a snarl. The knock came again. Growling irritably, he unwrapped himself and slithered down to a large pink door Twilight hadn't noticed before. Straight and erect, he quickly opened it, "What?"

Celestia stood there. She blinked upon seeing him and frowned, "Where's Serenity?"

Discord crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, "Asleep. Why?"

"I wanted to speak with her about something," Celestia's expression was formal with her nose delicately wrinkled, "May I ask what you're doing in her room?"

"Oooh, this and that," he waved a paw, "I've been sharing this room with Serenity for well over a week now...feel free to use your imagination my dear."

Celestia's cheeks flushed slightly and Discord leaned his head down toward her with a malicious grin on his face, "Correct my dear. Oh so very correct. Naughty princess, such a dirty little mind you have. I wonder when THAT happened?"

"Discord," Celestia snarled up at him, "What have you done?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Discord!"

"Shush," he put a talon on her lips, "You'll wake her."

"I was going to anyways," Celestia stepped back in disgust, "Luna and I were going to play a game with her today."

"A game?" Discord eye's narrowed, "What kind of game?"

Celestia smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she started to walk passed him, "Wake up Ser-"

Discord's eagle arm blocked her path, soundly slamming against the door frame as he hissed, "What KIND of game?"

"Ugh," Celestia glared at him, "You were always like this afterwords. Needlessly suspicious and overprotective," he didn't move and she sighed, "It's a new game. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you would want to join in but you can't."

"May I ask why?" he growled, leaning in close to her again. She refused to step back this time, "Because magic is not allowed. No magic and no wings. Just your raw wit and physical ability. Happy?"

"Is that all?" he turned away from her with a flourish and floated up to Serenity. Picking her up, he loudly kissed her until she woke up giggling. Twilight watched her teacher carefully. She looked furious but not jealous. Slight hurt could be seen in her eyes but it disappeared the moment Discord said, "Good morning my love! It seems Celestia has a sense of fun after all!"

Serenity yawned and looked surprised to see Celestia in her room, "Celestia?"

"Serenity. Good morning."

They shared a glance, understanding the one thing they truly had in common and realizing just how different it was for each of them. If Discord noticed, he didn't seem to care. He landed in front of Celestia with Serenity under one arm, "We will both play this game of yours. What are the objectives?"

Celestia smiled sweetly up at him, "First we need it to be dark. Use your magic to make it night then meet Luna and I outside the throne room," she turned and trotted away. Discord looked unimpressed, "Bossy little thing," but he snapped his talons anyways. The light filtering through the cloud walls faded and soon everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Discord?" Serenity asked.

"Hm?"

"What exactly is this game we're playing?"

"No idea."

In a flash they appeared before Luna who immediately stood from a kneeling position, "Discord? Are you-"

"Yes I'm playing!" he snapped and Serenity gave him an odd look, gently prodding his side. He glanced down at her then quietly sighed without comment. Luna looked between the two questioningly and met Serenity's gaze. Serenity gave her a smile and shrugged. Luna blinked, "Ooh," and sent Discord a fugitive glance. He met her's boldly and growled, "Where's Celestia?"

Luna self consciously rubbed a hoof behind her leg, "She's getting the su-"

"I'm right here Discord," Celestia trotted over with a bag, "You're so impatient."

He bowed deeply, "Somepony has to be or else you'd take your sweet time."

She ignored him and sat down the bag, "Okay! This is going to be like a game of tag. We'll each have one of these," her horn glowed and a slingshot floated up from the bag, "And a small bag of ammunition," a small saddlebag floated out, "See? Take your weapons."

They each retrieved a bag and slingshot. Discord held his up with a raised eyebrow, "If you didn't want me to play, why is there enough for all four of us?"

Celestia gave him a patient look, "Because I know you Discord. You would hear of it somehow and of course want to take part. If not, there's no crime in being prepared."

He sniffed disdainfully. Clearing her throat, Luna said, "These are the rules. One: no wings, no magic. We did this mostly so you could play Serenity," she gave Serenity a friendly smile, "Two: NO cheating in any way, shape, or form," her eyes flicked to Discord then back to Serenity, "And that's basically it. Now, this is how you play: You use the slingshots to fling the sponge-balls in your bags at your opponents. The balls are covered with glow-in-the-dark paint and the one covered with the least amount of paint wins. Everypony has a different color paint too so we can tell who is the best shot. Any questions?"

The others shook their heads.

"Good!" Luna took up her slingshot and ran off. Celestia chuckled and called, "The game lasts one hour!" giving Serenity a wink, she said, "No teaming up was another rule. Good luck!" she took off at a gallop. Serenity and Discord traded glances.

"So..." Serenity said, "I guess that means we're supposed to split-hey!"

Discord had taken out one of his squishy glowing balls and dropped it onto her backside. Luminous green paint slowly trickled down her legs, "Ew! That's cheating!"

He let out a small laugh, "Only if I leave it there," he snapped a talon and it disappeared, "I just wanted to see the color."

She sighed, "Thaaaaank you," she looked around and started walking away, "As I was saying bef-mhmmph!"

Leaning over her, he lifted her up for a quick kiss. Then holding her out before him with his normal crazy grin, he crowed, "Good luck my little pony!" and flashed away. Serenity landed on the ground with a bounce, "Ow!...okay then. I guess...okay, whatever. At least he's not moody anymore."

Standing up, she ran down a hall and the 'game' began.

Twilight felt like she was in a horror movie. The darkness made everything distinctly creepy and the sensation was doubled by knowing that somewhere, somehow, somepony was trying to get a shot at you. This anticipation was broken only by the brief moments of intense action when that somepony finally took a shot. Or the other way around. The funny thing was that by time half an hour had passed, everypony had been hit at least once. That made them easier to see in the dark.

Serenity was surprisingly good at taking advantage of this. She had been hit in the back several times and had resorted to gliding along the walls to hide the glowing marks. Discord, keeping in mind he was the largest player, was proving to be pretty sneaky. Not that Twilight was surprised. He'd slither along, taking a shot and diving away faster than anypony could retaliate. Luna proved to be an excellent dodger; her dark coat usually making her hard to see. Celestia was by far the easiest to hit. However few wanted to get that close to her because it was soon discovered that her aim was perfect and her shots ruthless. She was the only one to have gotten Discord twice as of yet. Twilight didn't blame Serenity for taking any advantage she could get. Against the walls none could see her while she could easily see the colors on everypony else. Or so it seemed.

Spotting the green speckled Luna, Serenity crouched. Twilight watched from behind as she armed her slingshot, pulled back, aimed...

Twilight yelped as Celestia suddenly dived through her and pinned Serenity down, her horn glowing, "Stay silent and I won't be forced to harm you."

Luna trotted over to them whispering, "No sign of him."

"He could pop up at any moment then," Celestia brought her horn down, "We must get this over with fast."

Serenity opened her mouth, "Wha-"

"Quiet," Luna hissed, "Please, this is necessary. You're the last of the elements we need."

Serenity's wide, terrified eyes flicked around questioningly and Luna quickly added, "You're the Element of Laughter, the last of the Elements of Harmony we need to defeat Discord and bring Equestria-"

"DIS-!" Serenity attempted to shout but Celestia swiftly hit her horn against her head, "Now!"

Both sisters brought their horns down onto Serenity's forehead, crossing them like swords. An intense, pulsing pink glow started oozing up their horns. Serenity's face twisted as she squirmed and whimpered, "Huuurts..."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. Princess Celestia had mentioned finding the elements but she had never hinted that they came from inside other ponies. Was it truly painful? Or was Serenity trying to gain sympathy and make them lower their guard? The glow became even more intense and the faint sound of laughter bubbled around them. Suddenly there was a flash and a cry that was abruptly cut off...then silence. A dead silence.

Luna stepped away first, sniffing to herself, "I wish...I wish she hadn't been one."

"I know," Celestia's eyes shimmered with tears, "But think about the agony she would have had to go through after we defeat Discord," she stepped away from Serenity's motionless form, "This way will be easier for her. She will never have to see him go down."

Twilight stared at Serenity in shock. All color had been drained from her limp form. Her purple coat, the violet in her mane and tail...gray as a rock.

"But..." a tear slid down Luna's cheek, "She was my friend...I said I would never hurt her."

"I know, I know," Celestia nuzzled her sister, "But hold yourself together. Blot her body with your sponges," her horn glowed again and the contents of her bag was dumped onto the gray form. Serenity's body became covered in pink spots and Luna, after a moment's hesitation, followed her sister's example. When they were done, Serenity was a glowing mass of pink and blue.

It was at that moment both alicorns were suddenly assaulted by a mass of green sponge-balls. Discord flashed into being, laughing triumphantly, "You both used magic! Ha!" he landed on the ground with a boom, "And I can see why. You're both covered in paint!" he pointed mockingly, "You've BOTH broken your OWN rules! I trust you both know what that means."

Celestia and Luna shared a glance and nodded. Twilight felt her heart jump into her throat: they had just agreed to use the elements. Discord wouldn't even see it coming.

"That means you're both disqualified!" he leaned to one side, "And Serenity's completely covered. Ha ha! That can only mean one thing," he placed a paw on his chest, flinging his eagle arm into the air and singing, "That means-"

Both alicorns braced themselves, horns glowing.

"-that I am-"

A blast shot from their horns.

"-the WINNER!"

Rainbows surrounded Twilight, buffeting her from all angles. Everything changed and swirled around her. There was the sound of an explosion. Light was everywhere. When she could see again, she was in a normal hallway in the palace she recognized as Celestia's. Celestia and Luna were looking about themselves joyfully.

"We did it Luna!" Celestia exclaimed. She looked happier than Twilight had ever seen her in these memories.

"We did?" Luna seemed stunned, "We did!" she flapped her wings and flew in a circle, "We've freed Equestria!"

"Come sister!" Celestia galloped down the hall, "We must take care of our ponies!"

"But what about them?" Luna gestured behind her.

"Later! Come! We're needed!"

With the tiniest of frowns, Luna flew after her, "Wait for me sister!"

Twilight sat. She felt numb as she took in the statue that was Discord. They had caught him in his moment of playful victory...and Serenity. With the light, the glowing paint was almost invisible and she could plainly see Serenity's body...and it was as she feared. Serenity wasn't breathing. Extracting the Element of Laughter...had killed her.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her teacher...her wonderful, merciful, beloved princess and teacher, could so easily take the life of another pony. Even if it was for the good of all Equestria...what if the elements were ever destroyed? Would Celestia have to re-find and suck them out of other ponies? An image of Pinkie Pie, motionless and gray, entered her mind and she shuddered in horror.

But wait. Serenity...she had talked with her! Serenity was alive! Wasn't she? She suddenly wasn't so sure now...it was hard to remember how reality used to be...

A small glow caught her eye. Yellow. A small yellow glimmer. Traveling down Discord's deer leg. Her heart skipped as it slid down and along the floor...over to Serenity and in between her slightly parted lips. Twilight stared, waiting for something to happen. For a moment nothing did, then Serenity's body suddenly jolted and shuddered as a gasp for air ripped from her mouth. Serenity WAS alive.

Heavy gray eyes looked around in panic and her voice was hoarse as she grunted, "What? What happened?" her eyes landed on Discord and widened, "No..."

Twilight felt heartbroken for the sake of the now gray pony as she tried to stand and failed, calling, "Discord...Discord?" she reached out to the end of his tail, grabbed it, and pulled herself towards him, "Discord? Please? Don't be stone..." she managed to drag herself up to his face, "Discord?"

Of course she wouldn't receive an answer, Twilight knew that. She waited for the grief that was sure to come but she was surprised. Serenity stared hard at Discord's face then lowered herself and pressed the side of her face against his solid gray chest. She looked as though she were a part of the statue as she remained there, listening.

"Discord..." she breathed, "You ARE alive," she slowly, shakily rose whispering, "Please don't lose hope. I will find a way to get you out. I promise I will. And I'll never give up...I WILL get you out," she looked around, tears starting to come to her eyes, "I don't see what's so great about all this...it's nothing...nothing compared with..." she sniffed and let out a trembling breath, "I need to leave...but I'll come back...I'll visit you now and then okay?" she looked back down at the frozen Discord, tears beginning to fall, "Okay?" she finally broke down.

"Discord please!" she wailed, throwing herself over him, "Please wake up! Please! Wake up Discord! Wake up!"

Tears began to fill Twilight's eyes. She couldn't help it. She felt like a helpless mother, witnessing the agony of a pony she had observed grow up, make friends, fall in-love, then be betrayed. Serenity's cries filled her ears and she closed her eyes to the heartbreaking scene before her.

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

She felt safe in the darkness behind her shut eyelids. If only she could shut out Serenity's pain filled cries...

"PLEASE!"

She was suddenly struck by a wave of vertigo...

"WAKE UP!"

...and felt herself fall backwards...

"Ouch!" she opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her throbbing head, "What the-" she blinked, realizing she had fallen off her bed. The faces of Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were looking down at her with varying expressions of concern.

"Jeez Twilight!" Rainbow dash crossed her hoofs while flapping angrily, "What did you think you were doing? Didn't you hear us yelling at you?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie pipped up, "Like this!" she took a breath and roared, "WAKE UP!"

"Now see here," Rarity glared at them, "Can't you see she's hurt herself," she smiled down at her, "Are you okay Twilight? We were all very worried about you."

Twilight tried to smile reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Are ya positive?" Applejack had an unsure look on her face, "You was sittin' there for quite a spell. We was worried that-"

"You were under a CURSE!" Pinkie squealed dramatically.

"You'd had a fit or somethin' of that sort," Applejack finished giving Pinkie Pie a frown, "Ya know Twilight doesn't like no talk about there bein' any curses of that sort Pinkie."

"No, it's okay, really," Twilight tried lifting herself, "Can you help me up?"

Her friends all dived forward at once, hitting their heads together with a resounding crack.

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Stay out of my way!"

"Yowchies!"

"Um, is Twilight awake yet?"

Twilight brightened at the sound of Fluttershy's tentative voice, "I'm over here!"

"Twilight!" Spike's voice sounded relieved and his face quickly appeared above her, "I was so worried about you! I found you on your bed and you were completely out of it and staring at that book! You wouldn't respond to anything I said or did so I went to Rarity for help and she got the others and-"

"We've been here ALL night!" Rainbow dash exclaimed, pulling her up and onto the bed with her friends, "What happened to you?"

"I...uh," Twilight looked around at the expressions of worry and concern and found herself tongue-tied, "Um..."

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped, "Maybe she's still under its spell!" she ran over to where Serenity's book lay on the ground, "I'll get rid of this evil, spell-casting, makes-my-friend-act-like-a-zombie book!"

When no pony moved to stop her, Twilight burst out, "No! I need you all to see that!"

Pinkie Pie, pausing with the book held over her head, only looked more convinced her theory was true, "Oh NO! It's possessed her! Quick! Get away from her before it tries to posses us all!"

"Now keep it down a mite sugarcube," Applejack gently took the book from her and brought it over to Twilight, laying it down in front of her, "I think we should hear her out. How about ya just settle yerself down o'er there," she pointed at a corner and Pinkie Pie's mouth hung open in disbelief. She did not go over to the corner but chose to plop down right where she was with a pout.

Applejack smiled at Twilight and nodded. Twilight tried to smile back but she couldn't. Her mind still swirled with the raw grief left over from Serenity's memories. Placing a protective hoof on the cover of Serenity's book, she said, "First things first. How long was I out?"

Her friends traded glances and looked at Spike who was counting on his little claws, "Four, five...uh, let's see...maybe around eight hours? Of course that's not counting the time I was busy with my chores. That's just from the time I found you."

"Eight hours?" Twilight let out a breath, "Well, at least it wasn't eight days. I'm truly, very sorry to have worried you all," she managed a small apologetic smile, "I had no idea. Really."

Her friends nodded, giving their individual 'forgive you's' and she continued, "Also, why was I on the floor?"

They all pointed at Applejack who smiled awkwardly, "Um, well uh...heh heh, you was takin' so long in respondin' I uh, just gave yer bed a tiny buck to get yer attention is all."

"Tiny?" Rarity rolled her eyes, "I would say 'brutal' is a better term for it."

"Alright, alright!" Applejack snapped, "Maybe I was just a lil' too rough but it worked and all, dint' it?"

Twilight held up a hoof, "Don't worry about it everypony, I was just curious. Now, about this book," she searched for the words she wanted to use, "You see...this book, it um, belongs to someone very, very old I know. When you read it, what's written becomes alive in your mind and you visualize it. That's what I was doing. I was reliving the memories written down in this...book," she stroked it fondly.

"Wait," Rainbow dash pointed at the book, "Reading that book makes a movie of what's IN the book appear in your brain?"

Twilight nodded, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Awesome!" Rainbow dash zipped down, snatching the book away, "This I gotta see!"

"Wait a moment!" Twilight warned but to no avail. Rainbow dash opened the book and haltingly read, "He wasn't...impressed... by my comment...and said, "Silly Serenity...I'm the...element...of chaos...not cruelty...I'll deal with him...my way. Wait, element of chaos? That's Discord!" she stuck her face into the book, "It IS Discord! It says and he tilted...his paw...blah blah blah...and it wasn't until...later on...that I caught a glimpse...of Discord again. See? SEE?" she frantically pointed at the pages.

"Let me see that," Rarity demanded and used her magic to lower the book down to her height, "Hmm..." she flipped forward a few pages and fluently read, "Celestia worked on me for hours but the end result was worth it all. I was beautiful. Oh my," she smiled, "It says here that all their beauty utensils were completely encrusted with gems! It sounds like heaven to me!" she dramatically put a hoof to her head, "How I yearn to see such a display!"

"Can't you?" Twilight questioned but Applejack spoke over her, "Let me see that there book."

Rarity moved aside to let her through and she flipped back quite a few pages, "Let me see here..." she cleared her throat and read in an awkward monotone, "I had a stroke of genius today...and Discord absolutely loved it...he made it rain spotted eggs that changed the...color of whatever they landed on. Huh?" she blinked and shook her head, "Spotted eggs that changed the color of stuff? That sounds just as strange as it rainin' chocolate milk."

"Only funnier!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily and she bounced over to the book, "Though not as tasty. Give me chocolate milk any day!" she blew some pages over and giggled, "I've been here one year! We celebrated by going to the beach! It was wonderful! Whoohoo! Fun in the sun! Oh look! It says here that he froze a part of the ocean so they could skate on it! Aww! That sounds like fun fun FUN! I want to do that!"

"Excuse me," Fluttershy spoke up, "May I see?"

Pinkie bounced away and Fluttershy cautiously crept up to the book, "Umm..." she went near the front of the book and silently read to herself. Twilight watched, waiting for some sign that she was experiencing what she had. After a minute Fluttershy shook her head, "The poor thing. The other ponies treated her so harshly," she gave Twilight an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Twilight. I didn't see anything except the words."

"But..." Twilight went over to the book, closed it, then opened it at a random point. Her eyes took in the words that described the scene with Greed burning the abandoned village...and nothing happened. She couldn't understand it. Why was nothing happening!

"Come on!" she shook the book roughly, "Work your magic! DO something! Anything!" she put it down in disgust, "Don't make me look like a fool..."

A hoof was put on her shoulder and Applejack said, "No pony thinks ya a fool Twilight but-"

"I didn't see any movie pop up in my head," Rainbow dash interrupted, "I mean, if that had happened, I would have been like WOW! And I would have TOTALLY thought that book was cool, but it didn't so it's not."

"Yeeeah," Twilight sighed, "I don't understand why it isn't working..."

Spike went up to her and hugged her leg, "Maybe all the magic's been used up? Hey! You could use a spell to recharge it! Couldn't you do that?"

Twilight thought about it, "I guess I could..."

The others perked up and Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Do it!"

"Okay," Twilight stood up with a determined look, "I will do it!"

She tried at least eight different spells but none affected the book. When, as a last resort, she tried her Fail-Safe spell, the book shuddered but nothing amazing happened when it was read. She began to suspect she had somehow been deceived. If it wasn't for her friends reminding her of all the hours she had been in a trance, she would have thought she dreamed up everything she had seen.

She gave up in the end. The book was placed on her bed while she and her friends had a midnight snack that resulted in a sleepover. It would have been cruel of her to turn them all out when it was one in the morning. Besides, she felt like having their company. They were a comfort she was grateful for.

By time the sun rose, all the ponies were huddled together in a mass of pillows and blankets on her living room floor. Yes, even Rarity.

The peaceful scene did not last though. Rainbow dash, who had quietly made her way up to Twilight's bed, quickly streaked back down yelling, "It's gone! The book thingy's gone!"

The blue Pegasus's yell startled them all awake, Twilight yelling back, "What? It's gone?"

"GONE!" Rainbow dash screamed. The next two hours were spent searching everywhere for the book but it couldn't be found.

"I'm so sorry Twilight!" Rainbow moaned, "I just went up to see if it would work after a rest but it was just gone! No pony was there or anything! I swear!"

"It's okay Dash," Twilight groaned, lightly hitting her head against a wall, "But I need to tell the princess that I lost it...oh no!" she straightened, "I lost her book! She gave it to me in the strictest confidence and I...LOST it. Aieeee!" she curled up in a ball, shuddering, "What will she DO to me? Exile me? Banish me? Banish THEN exile me? Call me a traitor and lock me up? Oh NO," she gasped, "What if she thinks I STOLE it? What if-"

"Okay sugarcube!" Applejack pulled her up, "None of that is gonna happen."

"That's right," Rarity flipped back her mane, "The princess cannot blame you for what has occurred when it was out of your control. Besides, we were ALL here. If she must blame anypony, she must blame us all."

"That's right!" Rainbow dash flew up victoriously, "And she can't banish ALL of us!"

"Actually," Fluttershy said, "I think she can..."

"Of course she can!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "She's allergic to alligators!"

Everypony looked at Pinkie with raised eyebrows who blinked, "What?"

Twilight sighed and hung her head, "It's okay everypony, I'll go speak with Celestia...and hope she doesn't banish me...or exile me...or put me in the dungeon."

Her friends continued insisting that what she said was nonsense but it didn't matter to her. Not only had she lost the book, more of Celestia's words concerning the book had suddenly popped up in her mind: "I will entrust something to you. Something you must not share with anypony understand?" She let out another moan, she had totally forgotten Celestia said that...and now the book was gone AND she had shared its contents with all her friends. That's it. She was doomed.

...

Totally doomed.

Oh my Discord! Only one more chapter after this! Yay!

Random thoughts and comments are loooooved! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Memories~A MLP/Discord Fanfic

The conclusion! I'd like to thank everyone who has commented on this story so far. Special thanks to cartuneslover17, who is also a VERY talented writer, and Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0 whose mostly one-word reviews made me smile. Also many thanks to The Renegade Waffle, Azarune, NinjaFoodLover, HayesAJones, Koujo Lin, and an anonymous person who commented on Chapter Seven!

Many thanks and cookies for all! -throws out cookies- Eat and enjoy this short conclusion!

Besides Serenity, I own NOPONY!

Twilight stood before Celestia, trying not to tremble as her teacher stared sternly down at her.

"Serenity's book is gone?"

She nodded, "When I woke up, it was just...gone."

Celestia's eyes narrowed and Twilight burst out, "I looked everywhere! I swear! My friends helped me look for it and we even searched around most of Ponyville!"

"I see," Celestia's eyes closed, "And did you let your friends read the book?"

Twilight gulped and nodded, "Only a tiny bit. They were worried about me when they found me in a trance and I forgot what you said about not letting anypony read it and I-"

"A trance?" Celestia opened her eyes, "Why were you in a trance?"

"Oh, uh, because of the book's magic," Twilight had taken it for granted that at least Celestia would know about what the book did, "I was out for hours."

Celestia gave her a strange look, "Twilight, that book has no magic power. It belonged to Serenity and she had no magical ability. Having read her book, you should know that. Besides, I would know if it harbored any magic."

"But I," Twilight began and stopped herself. For some reason she was the only one to have experienced the magic that she knew was in Serenity's book. Was there a reason behind this? Could Serenity have been trying to show her something? It was always possible that she had found a way to use some limited form of magic after all these years...

Putting on a fake smile, Twilight said, "Of course your highness. I just meant I was ensnared by the book's intriguing contents and my friends were worried about me because I was reading for at least eight straight hours. Then I forgot about you saying not to share it with anypony and I read some bits aloud here and there. Again, I'm really, really sorry princess!"

"Hm, it's alright Twilight," Celestia was frowning but at least she didn't look angry, "There was no harm done in forgetting what I said this time. However I must warn you to be more careful in the future."

"Of course!"

"It disturbs me that Serenity's book was stolen from you," Celestia stated, "It has no power or real value so it cannot be sold and it cannot be used for blackmail against anypony of consequence. I know none of your friends would take it without saying something but I'm afraid I must put them and all those in Ponyville under suspicion and have them all searched."

Twilight hung her head, grateful that that was all she was going to do, but she felt slightly confused. Princess Celestia said there was nothing in the book that could be used as blackmail...but couldn't her actions against Serenity and the other original holders of the elements cause some...problems? Maybe Celestia hadn't read that far into the book...putting her doubts behind her, she slowly followed the princess to her royal carriage.

~

The search was subtle and only Twilight and her friends knew what was being looked for but the book was not to be found. Celestia was forced to call off the search and did not unleash any severe punishments. A week later Twilight returned to Canterlot, though not to visit the princess.

She stood before Discord's statue, staring at him with a disgruntled expression. She saw him in a new light now and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with it. Through Serenity's memories she had witnessed Discord in many moods, not just what she now realized must have been his 'Oh-my-gosh-I'm-free-and-must-cause-chaos-because-I'm-so-freaking-bored' mood. She had seen him enjoy himself in the company of 'friends', had seen him with his feelings hurt, had witnessed signs of kindness, protectiveness, and even love. He suddenly seemed less of a monster and more of a normal ponybeing...even if he technically wasn't a pony.

There were still her doubts though. She knew very well a pony could be manipulated into seeing and thinking things a certain way through deceptive magic and she was no exception. Had Serenity's book truly been magical? Could it be possible that somepony had used it in an attempt to change how she saw both Discord and Celestia? If so, who? And why? And how? There were no real answers.

So here she stood, staring up at the only being she would feel safe in asking for the truth. She couldn't ask Celestia. What if it was all true? What would Celestia do to her? Discord wouldn't do anything except laugh. He'd have no problem telling her everything she needed to know...

"So...was it all true?" she blandly asked Discord's statue, "I'll let you mess up my library if you tell me."

Of course there was no answer. She sighed, "I'll play a game with you. How about that? It can be a game of tag where anything goes. Except we can't use magic and you can't use your wings. That would be cheating," she actually chuckled, "I bet you would take me up on that. I can see why you literally took my horn away last time though...so I couldn't try to cheat behind your back," she frowned as she remembered Celestia and Luna pinning Serenity down and using their magic to suck the Element of Laughter from her body.

"You know what?" Twilight continued, "How about chess? Do you play chess? Or is that too boring for you?"

No answer.

"Gaaah!" Twilight turned and walked away, "I can't believe I'm talking to a statue...Discord's statue no less...maybe I did imagine it all and I'm just losing my mind. Whoopee-doo."

All was quiet in the garden after she left. Discord's terrified statue stood there, appearing almost comical in comparison to the peacefulness surrounding it. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of somepony trotting nearby. A gray pony peeked her head around a bush and, seeing no one around, quickly walked over to Discord's statue muttering, "About time she left."

Eyes flickering about suspiciously, she murmured up to him, "Don't worry, after some more research, I have found a way to get you out of there. Just hang on a little bit longer and you'll be free again...I promise," she gently kissed his dragon foot and moved back. Giving him a last sweet, hopeful smile, Serenity turned and left at a gallop, her smile turned malicious.

...

And yes, there is a sequel ~ From Here to Eternity

Keep an eye out for it!

Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please comment!


End file.
